Quick to Fall
by StellasProdigy
Summary: Wanda thought watching her brother almost die in the battle with Ultron was the hardest thing she's ever done. But watching as her brother tried to woo the daughter of the man who hates his guts, she stood corrected. Pietro/OC *UNDER EXTREME REWRITE*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while and I apologize for that. Really I do. It sucks of me to leave you guys hanging like that, but I promise that I will be updating a lot more in the next for days and weeks. I will have a lot more time on my hands from now on.**

 **Anyway, this is a new story that I have been thinking about for a while now. I first fell in love with Quicksilver's character in X-Men: Days of Future's Past. And now that I've finally seen Avenger's Age of Ultron, I can finally pronounce my full on obsession with his character. Now don't get me wrong, I love Quicksilver's** _ **character**_ **, not the actor who plays him (Although Aaron Taylor-Johnson is very delicious looking)!**

 **So I was playing around with a few ideas in my head about Quicksilver and an OC, so pay close attention before you read. First off, QS or Pietro Maximoff, did not die in the battle with Ultron. Duh! Although I have read the comics and know that the twins are the children of Eric Lensherr, or magneto, this will not be a crossover, I'm keeping them out. (At least for now, wink wink). And I'll try my best as far as the accent for the twins go. Also, I will be taking elements from both the comics and the movies, so try to follow along. Anything else you guys will just have to figure out on your own.**

 **And without further ado, let's begin...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers or any names or characters affiliated with the franchise or comics, only my characters.**

* * *

He woke up with an aggravated groan...again. He's beginning to realize that he should really just get used to it and shouldn't continue to let himself get bothered by it anymore, but he couldn't help it. Clinton Francis Barton is a man of few words and even fewer regrets. He takes prides in all of the these he's ever done, said, and created. No matter how bad a situation or a plan went to shit-and whether or not it was something that he independently came up with-he's never wished it any different. He always got the job done to his satisfaction at least.

But as he listened to the raucous laughter, the banging of dishes and utensils, too loud television, and constant thundering of small feet against the creaky floorboards he's beginning to ponder whether or not he's truly having his first regret.

 _Letting his teammates-ex-teammates-meet his family._

Clint groaned out once more before rubbing his eyes. Opening them groggily his eyes adjusted to the glare of the sun peeking through the shades from the windowsill near the bed. With a huff and a grumble of a few choice words under his breath he hauled his body out of bed and went about his morning routine.

It wasn't the loud banging or pots and pans and plates that really grated on his nerves. He loved the smell of home cooked meals that his beautiful wife cooked everyday. Her food delicious and she didn't blame the guys out there for salivating over it and coming here every other Sunday to enjoy it.

It wasn't the raucous laughter either. As a husband and family man he was used to noise. He woke to noise. He was lulled to sleep with noise. Hell, he fell in love with his wife surrounded by a bunch of noise. So it didn't bother him. Clint could even go so far to say that noise comforted him. Noise equals family. And he damn sure loved family. His circus days made sure of that.

It was the feet on the creaky floorboards that really got to him. The small feet running back and forth over the loose boards in the floors, or more specifically, the reason those tiny feet were running back and forth. Two words: Pietro Maximoff.

That white-haired quick bastard had wormed his way into his family and home. He couldn't get rid of him. His eastern European accented hooked his wife, his childish innocent-like nature attracted his children, and his loyalty and dedication made just about everyone else fall in love with him. So Clint was stuck with him. Clint couldn't nitpick exactly what about the kid that pissed him off, but it was something.

Maybe it had something to do with the very first time they met back with the situation with Strucker and how the bastard caused him to get shot. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that the kid outsmarted and interrupted him a couple times in a battle, a feat nearly no one ever has before. Or maybe it was the fact that his wife had a teeny tiny crush-albeit innocent- on the kid. Clint absolutely refused to admit how adorable the accent was no matter how many times his wife asked him to.

But whatever the case, Pietro Maximoff irritated Clint Barton to no end.

Clint dressed for the day and made his way to the kitchen and living room to see just how much destruction his family and friends had caused so far. Clint somehow managed to both lazily and confidently walk into the room at the same time.

Laura looked over at her husband whose face was scrunched up in wary and irritation, However knowing her husband for as long as she has she could detect the underlying stress-free and utmost relaxed state of his body. Laura knew that despite her husband's constant complaints about his teammates trashing their house whenever they came over, that he really craved this sense of family that he was deprived of growing up.

Laura made eye contact with Clint and watched as his muscles flexed and strained as he walked over to her arms wide open and engulfed her in his manly scent. She took a lungful of his scent as she usually did when he wrapped his arms around her as much as he could with her very pregnant belly and melted in her embrace. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her waist.

"Where's my plate woman?"

She raised and eyebrow at his playful demand.

"It's right over there-"

She pointed to the spot on the kitchen island that she laid his plate on only to realize that the plate was empty, except for a for a few crumbs.

"That rotten litt-!"

"Clint," Laura whispered warningly when she heard the growl in his voice.

"Maximoff!"

A gust a wind swept across their face and a handsome young man with a light dusting of dark facial hair appeared in front of them. His hair hung down in thick white waved darkening to black at the roots. He had a youthful smile on his face that quickly turned smug as his eyes held mischief. Pietro knew why Clint called for him.

"You called old man?"

"You ate my food."

"You 'ver moving a little too slow for me, old man," Pietro teased. "But I guess it comes with old age, no?"

Clint opened his mouth to give a comeback but Pietro cut him off.

"Sorry. Got to run. Your children 'vont run after 'zem selves." And he was gone before their eyes could register the movement.

Laura giggled as she watched her husband glare at the white-haired young man. He was quite handsome and Laura, like most women, had a soft spot for accents. But most of all, Pietro and Wanda reminded her of small children. They were forced to grow up too fast and in a traumatic manner. Despite all they've done and their age, she couldn't help but small softly as they interacted with her family.

"Oh, Clint," Laura murmmed to the grumbling man. "Don't worry, I made plenty of food."

Clint stopped his grumbling at the mentioning of food. His stomach gave a growl and looked towards where his wife was gesturing to see the stove and counter tops still stocked with a variety of breakfast foods. His eyes widened at the spread his wife laid out.

"Laura, I know they're savages and all, especially Thor-"

"Watch it, brother!" The Thunder God in question shouted from the other side of the room.

"But don't you think you went a bit overboard?"

Clint grabbed a few strips of bacon and dipped it into the jelly jam jar beside the stack of pancakes and bit it. Laura's face twisted at the sight of her husband's weird habit.

"Clint, what did I tell you about that?" She scolded him giving him a whack across the back of his head.

Clint absent mindedly rubbed the spot she hit and gave his wife a grin. Laura hated when he and his daughter did that. His daughter got quite a few of his odd ticks that made his wife scold the both of them plenty of times over the years. The thought of his daughter actually brought something to the front of his mind.

"And I made all this because-"

"Hey, when did Boo say she was coming again?" Clint asked dipping his bacon in the jar once more.

"If you would let me finish without interrupting me, you would know. And stop doing that! That's gross!" Laura exclaimed as she moved the jelly jar out of Clint's reach.

"Anyway, Boo said that she was coming sometime this week-"

"Okay," Clint nodded.

"BUT she said a few things came up and she was gonna come early instead."

Clint froze.

"How early?"

"Tomorrow, possibly today early."

It wasn't that Clint didn't want people to meet Boo. Hell, that wasn't it at all. He wasn't ashamed of Boo. Boo is one of the best things that have ever happened to him. And he was damn proud of Boo. But no one knows about Boo besides Laura, Cooper, and Lila. Not even Natasha or Fury knew about Boo. Which is not an easy task.

Fury's only known about Laura for the past ten years, which is when they set up this safe house here. Laura had just turned ten at the time and was away at a field trip for school when Fury burst in Clint's small apartment with his new girlfriend. He didn't stay long enough to meet Boo. Clint thought it was best to not mention Boo seeing as though Fury was oblivious to it.

Tasha's only known about this part of his life for the past six years. Cooper was already a year old and Lila was on the way. Boo got accepted to this prestigious school for high school and had to do a summer workshop for it. Clint hated every minute being away from Boo that long for the first time. So Clint and Laura never mentioned anything about Boo seeing as Clint wasn't handling it the best. Almost immediately after Natasha met his family there was Budapest, which was a perfect distraction from the torment of being away from Boo.

So you could kinda understand why Clint was mentally freaking out right about now.

"Laura?" Clint lowered his voice and stepped closer so no one else could pick up on the conversation. Thank God Vision and Wanda decided to stay back at HQ today to help with the new recruits Fury found.

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me this before now? What am I supposed to do if she just show up? How am I supposed to explain that? Boo's just a kid!" Clint whispered frantically.

"Oh for Pete's sake Clint! Boo is a grown woman. She can handle herself , she always could. And you need to stop hiding her away like...like...I don't life what, but you need to stop hiding her away from company!"

Laura never could understand why Clint went to great lengths to hide Boo from everyone else. If it was a privacy issue than why tell the Avengers about his family now? If it was a issue concerning the dangers of the secret of his family, then why let Natasha know? Laura has been trying to introduce Boo to Natasha for the longest, she hated lying to the woman who was almost like a sister to her, but Clint wouldn't have it.

"But-"

"No 'buts' Clint. If Boo were to show up right this instant then you would just have to deal with it!"

And Clint struggled to find something to say. He knew when Laura got angry it was never good to argue with her and piss her off even more. But an angry and pregnant Laura, that was definite no-no.

"Now, fix yourself a plate, here's your coffee, and sit down and eat."

Nothing else was said on the matter. Laura only said that there was a possibility, a very small one, of Boo showing up today. She could always show up tomorrow. It would be plenty of time to get the Avengers to leave. None of them would see her and Boo was still be a mystery to them. There was nothing for Clint to worry himself over It. The chances of her coming right this instant were so slim that Clint nearly laughed at his earlier worries.

Clint took a good look of the rom for the first time since waking.

Cooper and Lila was out in the backyard chasing the abominable blur and giggling loudly. Their laughter drifted the half opened windows. Cap and Natasha were bent over a laptop checking something out. From the frustrated way Natasha ran her fingers through her scarlet hair Clint knew it had something to do with Bruce. He made a point to ask about that later. Tony was on the couch laid out comfortably teaching Thor all about trash TV. Thor was very much confused at the behavior of the people and asked non stop questions. Tony was clearly getting fed up that his trash TV time was being interrupted.

Clint couldn't help but chuckle under his breath at the pair. Clint completely understood Thor's confusion of why mortals would find such behavior entertaining. But seeing as how Clint sometimes would catch himself getting caught up in a _Real Housewives_ show, he wholly understood Tony's reasons to find the shows addicting.

The sound of purring engine however made everyone pause. Clint froze with a fork full of scrambled eggs halfway to his mouth. Laura froze with a pancake on the spatula as she made to put it on the top of the stack already there. Thor and Tony were wrestling over the remote when they too froze. Steve and Natasha heads snapped in the direction of the engine as it purred louder and louder, getting closer to the small farmhouse. He could still hear Cooper and Lila playing and chasing around Pietro in the back.

Clint could just barely make out the dark green paint job on the motorbike when he was out his seat to meet the person as they pulled the bike to a stop. The others followed his lead, Thor subtlety calling Mjolnir and Natasha cocking her weapon, as he made his way to the visitor.

Everyone watched as the visitor cut the engine on the bike and put it in park kicking the kickstand. The visitor was clearly identified as a woman when she through her long legs over the side of the beautiful piece of machinery.

The woman was fairly short when she stood up completely, and yet somehow her legs managed to look like they ran on for miles. Her tiny feet were incased in ratty old converses that look like she drew on them. Her light and distressed jeans were ripped in various spots showing off her light caramel complexion of her skin. The jeans hugs every curve of her shapely hips and thighs to the point tat they looked painted on. The hoodie she wore on top beneath her jacket was tight and showcased her small waist.

The mystery woman tore off her helmet that hid the rest of her and revealed a smiling face to the gathered crowd.

"Honey, I'm home."

"Boo!" Two shouts followed by thundering small feet sounded before two small blurs attacked the newcomer.

Pietro came to a halt feet from the woman bringing a gust of wind with him. His look of confusion quickly appeared before it was replaced with something else. But his eyes never left the woman.

"Boo! How long are you staying?"

"Come on Boo! Let me show you my new bike!"

"Boo did you bring me something back?!"

"Hey, what about me?! I'm your favorite!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah huh!"

And with that Cooper and Lila were engaged in a heated battle of back and forth of before Laura broke through the stunned and confused crowd and engulfing the young woman in a tight hug.

"Can't...breathe...Laura!" The woman choked out."

"Oh sorry Boo," Laura broke away with a laugh and wiping her teary eyes. "Oh Boo it feel like forever since you've last. Look at you. You get shorter and shorter every time I see you," she giggled.

The woman now established as Boo laughed.

"I can't help that I get my short genes from my dad."

"How much you want to bet that she's another agent?" Tony whispered to his teammates while holding up a twenty dollar bill. The other placed their own bills in his hand.

"I'm not short," Clint finally managed to get out from his panicked state. "I'm what is known as fun size. You could ask Laura."

Clint came to the front and stood over the woman while hugging her tightly to him. He kissed her forehead and whispered something to her, which made her laugh, and then pulled back to look her over.

"I really do think you got shorter though, Boo."

The woman swung an arm out but missed when he dodged chuckling at her slow reflexes.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's a 'Boo'?" Tony intruded on the little family moment.

The woman turned to face him and the others for the first time as though just noticing them.

"I'm a Boo," she gave a short wave.

"Wait. I am confused. Are you not mortal? Is that another species here on Midgard?" Thor questioned.

"No, I'm assuming Boo is her nickname," Steve evaluated. But then a look of confusion crossed his face again. "But who are you exactly?"

"Boo is my daughter. Boo, meet the Avengers. Avengers, Boo," Clint awkwardly greeted everyone. "Now that everything is cleared up why don't we take this into the house."

Everyone shuffled, most still even more confused than before over the recent turn of events, into the house after Clint and Boo. Laura moved Boo over to the kitchen island and placed a full plate of hot breakfast in front of her. Cooper and Lila had not stopped clinging to her and continued to pester her with questions as Boo did her best to answer them.

"Umm...okay. Now that everyone is in the house and Boo is eating breakfast could you, I don't know, actually explain what the hell just happened?" Tony was the first to burst. Natasha was too stunned to say anything, and frankly, a tad hurt that she had no idea about Clint's other child-woman in his life. Pietro had yet to say anything but stared intensely at the woman unable to look away.

Clint blew out a breath and knew that it made no sense to try and hide is secret child anymore. The gig was up and maybe it was about time that everything was about to be out and in the open.

"Boo is my daughter that no one knew about."

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes.

"When Fury first approached me about SHIELD and offered protection for my family Boo was in school. Fury made it seem as though he knew nothing about Boo and I didn't bother correcting him. When I introduced Tash to my family, Boo was away at the time for a summer thing for school, and it was a little rough for me so her name never came up. Any time Natasha or you guys have been here, Boo never was and vice versa."

"Why keep her a secret?" Steve asked.

Clint shrugged. "I don't know. Boo's always just been the one thing that SHIELD never could touch so I wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible."

"Budapest makes a lot more sense now," Natasha commented offhandedly.

* * *

"So how exactly did you get your nickname?" Tony asked. There was something about the young woman that had drawn Tony in and brought out overwhelming feelings of overprotectiveness. She had a great sense of humor, similar to his own, and found himself comfortable around her.

Everyone was gathered around Boo as she laughed huskily and rolled her eyes at the question. She had that kind of personality that made others flock to her. She was a natural and entrancing a crowd and capturing their utmost attention.

"Well that's Pooper's fault actually," she laughed as she messed Cooper's hair. He blushed at the attention now on him and hurriedly fixed his hair.

"My actual name is Marley, Marley Quinn Barton."

"Marley Quinn? Like-?"

"Yeah, like Harley Quinn from DC comics. I'm personally not that big of a fan for them but dad was a total geek back in the day."

"Ew. DC, people actually read those? I'm a Marvel fan, myself."

"Me too! Anyway, Cooper was almost a year old and was babbling around randomly and drooling over every surface. I so desperately wanted to get him to say my name first, especially since I was leaving soon for an accelerated Summer program. So here I am, begging him to say Marley, and all he did was stare at me blankly with a sopping wet finger hanging out of his mouth. Then I just resorted to all renditions of my name. Quinn, Marley Quinn, Mar, MQ, whatever took really.

"The last one actually got a reaction from him, MQ, and he watched as my lips formed them wordlessly mouthing them as well. When he finally did open his mouth to say something, instead of MQ, it was Boo. And Boo just kind of stuck ever since."

"Hold up, something you said earlier, Clint. You said that Fury first approached you ten years ago. I remember you telling me that you and Laura met ten years ago. But how is that possible if Marley obviously isn't ten?" Natasha thought aloud.

"I can explain that one easily. Laura isn't my birth mother," Marley replied easily.

"If Lady Laura is not your mother of birth, then who is?" Thor asked next.

"And how old are you exactly?" Tony butted in afterwards. "You can't be older than eighteen."

"I'll be 21 soon, actually. And to answer you question Thor, I don't really know, nor do I care to find out. My dad had me pretty young and she was never in my life. End of story."

"I met her mother when I still working in the circus-" Clint cleared up but was cut off by Pietro, who, up until this moment, had been completely silent.

"You 'vorked in the circus?" His eastern European accent caused Marley's eyes to drift over to him. Pietro couldn't even think about where he was going with that joke when he made eye contact with Marley for the fist time. He caught himself drowning into whirlpools of chocolates and hazel nuts and gold flakes. Pietro had never seen eyes quite like that before. Brown was typically a very boring color that made for an even more boring eye shade. But not Marley's. Marley's found a way to interesting and stood out on her face against her creamy caramel complexion.

"Yeah, my dad used to work in the circus. It's a long story really," she brushed it off. It was her dad's story to tell not hers. If he wanted them to know he would tell them. If not it was none of their business. No matter how attractive they may be. "Where was I? Oh yeah. So my dad met some girl at one his shows, showed off a bit to impress her like the dork he is. BAM! Nine and half months later a small bundle was dropped off at his trailer with a note, a pacifier, and an extra diaper. He was stuck with me ever since."

Marley smiled at the end of her story. No matter how many times she's thought about it , it hasn't made it any easier. Whoever her 'mother' was she just couldn't comprehend how the woman could simply leave her kid at a stranger's doorstep, whether or not it was the father, and not give a shit. She never looked back and continued on with her life. But Marley tried not to let it upset her too much. Her dad was the best. It hasn't been exactly easy with just the two of them at first, but he made it work. Then Laura came into the picture and stole his heart and they became a family. When Laura had Cooper and Lila Marley couldn't be any more ecstatic. She loved her family and wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Okay enough of story time everyone." Everyone groaned at Laura's announcement. "Boo needs her rest, she must be exhausted from the drive. She'll continue with story time later."

Marley stood and helped Laura off the couch. The group dispersed and Laura helped Marley prepare to lay down in one of the guest rooms. Laura went to reach for some covers when Marley beat her to it.

"Chill out super woman. I can get my own covers. You should really be resting with that boulder of yours," Marley teased and then winced when she felt Laura pinch her.

"Watch it smartass. I swear, you and your father get more and more alike as the years go by."

"Well your stuck with us. No refunds."

"Eh. I've suffered this much with you guys so far, there's really no point in turning back and leaving now."

"I'm really feeling the love right now Laura, thanks," Deadpanned Marley.

Laura rolled her eyes at the dark-haired beauty who had stole her heart years ago with her big brown eyes and sour face. Laura can still remember the first time Clint introduced the two of them when they were dating and just beginning to get serious. She was sitting on a raggedy couch in a cramped apartment in the Bronx as she was being stared down by a small child. Clint was finishing getting dressed and making sure everything was turned off in the house for them to leave while Laura waited in the living room with Marley.

Marley wore a yellow t-shirt underneath a jean jumper that was slightly too big and had to be rolled up a few dozen times at the bottom. She wore these raggedy converses, similar to the ones she still wore today with scribbles and drawing all over them. Her dark tight curls were brushed horridly and stuffed into two uneven pigtails. A small barrette was thrown in there, but it didn't help matters at all. And Marley sat there looking every bit of the woman of the house with her chubby arms crossed in front of chest, mouth and nose scrunched up, and glaring down at Laura.

Somehow Marley made Laura feel three sizes smaller with her stare but she tried not to show it. So Laura found some courage and sat on the couch across from her beside Marley. Marley's eyes watched her suspiciously as she sat beside her. Her tense posture and arms quickly fell away when Laura began to fix Marley's hair. She took it out of the two pigtails and pinned the barrette on her shirt. Running her fingers through Marley's hair Laura was able to put it in a nice bun. Marley looked up at Laura with a new set of eyes that were slightly wet and gave her a tentative smile.

Thus Laura was sold on becoming a Barton after that.

Marley undressed and got under the covers. Laura bent down to give Marley a peck on the forehead before whispering an 'I Love You'. Marley smiled and sat it back just before she was out like a light.

* * *

 **So how was it? Tell me what you honestly think so far? To be completely honest, I have no idea where I'm going with it right now but I do plan to continue it. I do have a few other words that I need to update before I update this one, but expect to see a chapter 2 soon. Thank you for reading. Please review. It means the most to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I know I have been away for a while but it's not my fault. I swear. I've been trying to update as quick as possible but my computer has been acting up a lot lately. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had a bit of trouble figuring out how I wanted to write this chapter.**

 **But I know you guys don't want to sit here and read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel's Avengers or any of the characters and names associated with. Boo is mine though, so hands off!**

* * *

A silence fell across the room as the group watched Laura and Marley walk towards the back room. Everyone was in their own thoughts after the unexpected arrival of Marley. There was something on the tip of nearly everyone's tongues but they withheld until the ladies were out of earshot.

"Okay, out with it," Clint spoke first. He knew his friends well enough now to know that they wouldn't just take this news lightly.

"What do you expect us to say Clint? You caught us off guard. We definitely wasn't expecting your long-lost daughter to show up," Natasha snapped.

Clint knew keeping the secret from Natasha hurt her. He took her in and treated her like his sister, his family, and he's been lying to her nearly the whole time. But he couldn't apologize for it. Not really. Because if he could do it over, he would hide Boo from them all over again. They just didn't understand his need to keep Boo away from this world. She wasn't just his daughter, his first born, but she was also his best friend and his rock.

"I get it, Tash. You're mad. And rightfully so. But you know what it's like to have secrets from SHIELD. It's nearly impossible to keep them. I wanted to keep Boo from them for as long as possible."

"We could have kept it from them."

"No. We couldn't have."

The room delved back into silence soaking in what Clint said. He had a point. They all knew what SHIELD was like. Some more than others. They were the king of secret keepers. But when they discovered them, they didn't just find them out, they analyzed them. They dissected them and picked them apart until they were nothing.

"What's that look on your face Thunder Dino?" Tony looked to Thor who had a peculiar look on his face. The muscular God wasn't usually one to wear a contemplative look, so it looked weird and out of place.

"You're daughter Eye of Hawk. She is special."

His friends look to him oddly. Thor could say the most random things at moments.

"I know she is," Clint replied. He didn't know what else to say to that remark. He knew his little Marley Quinn was special. She wasn't like any other kid he knew when she was younger. She was rambunctious like Cooper or mischievous and devious like Lila. Sure she had her moments, but she spent most of her time just observing the world around her. She could g long periods of time just sitting still in silence and watching the world. It freaked Clint out a little at first, but then he realized that's just who she was. She always noticed and picked up on things that others didn't.

"She will do great things one day. She is destined for greatness," Thor lifted his hammer victoriously, his voice booming throughout the sitting area. He had that Godly tone to his voice when he spoke.

His friends just rolled their eyes at his theatrics. Thor often got excited and a bit aggressive after watching Tony's trash TV. But Clint couldn't help but to poke his chest out a bit with pride at Thor's statement. Yeah. His little girl will do great things with her life.

"Calm down Paul Bunyan," Tony took a sip of his glass filled with an amber liquid that looked suspiciously like his favorite brand of whiskey. "Watch where you're swinging that thing."

"I didn't know that you were attracted to African American women," Steve commented curiously with that puppy dog tilt of his head thing that he does.

Tony snorted at Steve's comment. So Steve wasn't as blind to women as he came off. But Tony couldn't blame the guy for taking notice of how attractive Clint's daughter was. Not that Tony could ever see the young girl in that kind of way, but he did have eyes.

"And what do you mean by that Cap?" Clint gave Steve a look. Pietro couldn't help but wonder what their ever so gentlemanly Captain America could have meant by that.

Steve noticed the way that Clint and the others were looking at him and rushed to rephrase his earlier statement.

"I-I only m-meant that I wouldn't have guessed that your daughter would have been biracial. Not that I think you're a racist or anything. You seem to be a very tolerant man. I mean-!"

"I think what our dear old Capsicle is trying to say is that it surprised the shit out of us to find out that you had a black kid." Tony decided to save Steve from further digging himself into a hole.

Clint was staring holes into Tony's head not really understanding what he was trying to say. Clint dealt with racist backwards bastards when Marley was a little kid. Clint was a lot more violent back then with no outlet to his aggressions. So whenever someone had something to say about his baby girl he was quick to kick ass back then. Marley was his little princess, whether she was as white as Clint or half black, or fully black. Clint hated ignorant people.

"Like I said earlier, I was young. Angela was the first girl who ever paid me any attention, she was beautiful. I wasn't going to turn her down. Color doesn't mean anything to me." Clint shrugged.

"I can see where you're coming from. Especially since I'm more of an ass-man. Although, I guess now I'm a Pepper-man." Tony shrugged losing his train of thought. "I don't know where I was going with that. Anyway, speaking of ass-man, how do you handle her boyfriends? If any of the girls I dated had you as a father I probably wouldn't have snuck in their windows. An arrow in the ass doesn't sound too comfortable."

Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes but was looking forward to Clint's answer. Clint was an overprotective person naturally. She could just imagine Clint having an aneurysm when Marley brought a guy around. But she wasn't the only person paying especially close attention to what Clint was about to say next. A silver-haired young man sat impatiently in his spot fidgeting waiting for the ex-archer's response.

Clint tried hard to ignore how Tony practically admitting to staring at his daughter's ass and thought about his reply.

"Boo doesn't date." Was his response.

Natasha snorted.

"She's twenty years old Clint."

Clint shrugged but said nothing else on the matter.

"I can not fault Eye of Hawk for not allowing his daughter to date. Young men are vicious. I know I was," Thor chuckled leering, eyes staring into the distance. "I was an enthusiastic lad. I knew exactly how to get ladies to—"

"Thor!" Steve cried out as he went to cover his ears. Thor broke out of his trance and looked to his teammate unapologetically.

"It's not that I don't allow her to date." Clint justified himself. "Boo—Marley is an adult. She can make her own decisions. And frankly, she will do whatever she wants regardless of whatever I say. But she just doesn't date."

It never really occurred to Clint that his daughter never brought a guy home to introduce him to her family. He knew that Boo and Laura talked openly about guys and relationships. It just, Boo has never been with anyone seriously. He wasn't about to bring it up to her though. If she preferred to be alone for the rest of her life that was just fine with him. He honestly didn't mind that he was the number one man in her life. He's not complaining.

After that talk between the group began to stray away from Boo and more onto personal lives and upcoming objectives. The group spent the rest of day just lounging around and enjoying each other's company before they dispersed and went home.

* * *

"Pietro, you are making me dizzy."

Wanda had been watching her younger brother by three minutes pace back and forth using his speed for the last two hours since he returned from Clint Barton's house. Usually he came back in a joyful mood. He would spend most of the day running and playing with the kids and getting under the skin of the older man. But this time was different and she didn't know why.

She stayed behind this weekend to look up some things with Vision. They had been spending more time together. Wanda found herself enjoying his company more and more.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and focus back on Pietro. Her baby brother—he hated when she referred to him as such-was having a meltdown. He was murmuring to himself lowly and running his hands repeatedly through his hair that was now a mess of curly tangles.

"PIETRO!"

Wanda's shout was able to pull Pietro from his thoughts and halt him in his spot. He froze immediately, recognizing that tone of his sister's voice. He had only heard it a select few times growing up, but each and every time he heard it sent the same chilling tingles down his spine. He did not underestimate his sister's wrath for very good reason.

"Good. You are still. Now tell me 'vat is wrong." Wanda instructed him calmly. She watched as Pietro began fidgeting his spot. He had stopped the pacing but she could still just barely detect the sonic speed movements of his fingers twiddling each other.

"T-There is a girl." Pietro stumbled.

Wanda's eyebrows shot up. And then her eyes filled with mirth.

" _A girl_? That is what have you in this state? Who is she?"

Pietro wouldn't look her in the eye. He could hear his sister's amusement seeping into her voice. And it didn't help to calm his nerves. Pietro was normally impatient and unable to sit still. His nerves always felt like they were on fire. The itch to move around was always there. But now it was different. His nerves were completely fried, and now he couldn't _stop_ moving.

"Yes. A girl. She is...'vell... I do not know much about her." Pietro pointedly kept his eyes away from Wanda. She wasn't helping his situation. He knew she was teasing him now and he had to fight back the urge to pout and stomp his foot like a child.

"Well 'vat is her name?"

"Boo."

"Boo?!" Wanda asked startled. What kind of name was that? _These Americans_...she thought.

"That is 'vat her family calls her. It's really an interesting story actually how her name came about—!"

Wanda cut her brother off. She saw how his eyes pale blue eyes lit up at the mention of her name and how he was nearly bouncing on the tips his toes as he was about to launch into the story. But she couldn't help but smile at the way her brother quickly sparked to life as he talked about the young woman he was so captured by.

"'Vat is her real name Pietro?" Wanda giggled.

"Marley." Pietro sighed with a daze in his eyes. Wanda rolled her identical pale blue eyes at her brother.

But his face quickly fell and she saw the nervousness begin to creep back in.

"'Vat is the matter? Is she taken already?"

"No. She doesn't date. At all. And even if she did, she wouldn't go for me. She is normal. And good. And sweet. And smart. And—"

"I get it."

"'Vat would she want with me?" Pietro looked to his sister miserably. He sat down on her bed with a huff and laid his head on her shoulder. "I am a freak. An experiment. I almost helped an evil robot thing take over 'ze world and destroy it. She would laugh in my face."

Pietro knew that Marley was completely out of his league. She was absolutely beautiful. It was hard for him to breathe when he first laid eyes on her. She literally took his breath away. She blew into his life so swiftly she knocked him off his feet and he feel like he has yet to stand up properly.

It was hard to not hang onto every word that she said. Her voice was just the right blend between husky and angelic, making it sensuous and seductive. Pietro is surprised he was able to focus at all.

"Pietro you do not give yourself enough credit. You are brilliant and kind and sweet. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Wanda wanted to give her brother the confidence that he would need to knock this girl off her feet. It was so strange to see her brother this way since he was never lacking any confidence. Some—okay, most—would go so far as to say that he had more than enough. But at this moment, that couldn't be farther from the truth.

"That is 'ze problem!" Pietro jumped up from the bed using his speed and pointed at Wanda. "She is not a girl. She is a woman. A voluptuous and sensuous woman who needs a man."

Pietro's chest deflated as he reached the end of his speech. He had no idea how to be the man that she would deserve. From the little bit Marley revealed to the group about herself he knew that she has traveled a lot. Which means that she has seen many places and many faces. Pietro just couldn't fathom how he could ever compare to the multitude of men out there in the world.

Wanda hated to see her brother with that desolate look on his face. She knew her brother was taking this entire situation very seriously really like this girl to behaving this way.

"Pietro," Wanda walked to where her brother stood, his back to her. She placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Don't worry. I will help you. 'Ve will show this Marley woman just how much of an amazing woman you are. And if she still rejects you, then she's just not 'ze right woman for you."

Pietro turned around to face his sister giving her a bright smile. He quickly lifted her in the air and spun her around in a big hug. Wanda giggled at her brother's behavior. She was glad that she could lift his spirits like this.

"Okay, okay brother. When can I meet this Boo of yours?" She asked when Pietro placed her back on the floor.

He froze in his position. He looked to her lost, unsure of what to say. Unsure of himself. Would he ever see her again? Surely she wouldn't just tease him with her beautiful aura and nature only to pull back once he got a taste of what happiness was.

"I do not know sister."

* * *

A click went off behind him and Clint spun around reaching for the nearest weapon to him.

Marley sat crisscross on the counter with her arms propped up and holding an old-fashioned camera to her face. There was a small noise that came from the camera before a something began to print from it. Marley took it from the camera and gave it a few good waves before giggling at the image.

"You're getting sloppy pops," Marley turned the photograph around to show her father the picture of him. Clint walked towards where Marley sat on the island top and saw what had her laughing.

It was him when he first entered the kitchen. His hair was in need of a serious brushing, his t-shirt was wrinkled from sleeping and his pajama pants were twisted. He was reaching behind him taking out a wedge and reaching for the cereal box when Marley took the picture. Clint knew that if this were to ever fall into the wrong hands then he would be in for some severe ribbing. And by wrong hands he meant Tony and Speedy Gonzalez.

"And just what were you going to do with that? Hm?" She asked looking pointedly at the weapon still in his hand.

Clint could feel his cheeks heating a little before he shook off the sensation and straightened his back. He looked his daughter in the eye. "Some serious damage. You were lucky I hadn't thrown it when you scared me like that." He flipped the weapon still in his hands a few times before placing it on the island.

"Yeah. Some serious damage to a stick of butter maybe," Marley snorted glancing at the butter knife again.

"What are you doing up so early anyhow?" Clint turned back around to pour him some cereal. Laura cooked a big breakfast yesterday for all of them and was exhausted. She went to bed almost immediately after Marley did. Which left Clint to kicking out his friends, clean up duty, and putting Cooper and Lyla to bed.

Marley shrugged her shoulder looking down at her Polaroid fiddling with it. She didn't look back up to face her father even though she could feel his eyes boring into her.

She couldn't sleep. She hasn't been able to really sleep in a long time. Her mind just kept going over and over what that doctor she met said to her. And she was scared. She didn't know what to do about it.

"Boo?"

She still wouldn't look up and face him. She kept her attention solely on the beautiful piece of machinery in her front of her. She could take a part any camera and put it back together again with her eyes closed. She had always had a knack for photography. She decided to turn it into a career since she loved it so much. It was just an added bonus that she got to travel and see the world.

"Marley Quinn?" Marley knew to look up when she heard that tone come from her father. He rarely ever called her by her actual name, let alone her first and middle. He only did it when he was serious.

"Huh?" She gave her father her best wide eyed innocent face she could. But it didn't faze him. His papa bear face was on.

"Don't 'huh?' Me. You know what. I asked you a question. Why are you up so early? You're never up this early. You sleep in usually. And while we're on the topic of pointing out the weird, what are you doing back so early in the first place? You told me you wasn't coming back in until next month." Clint looked to his daughter sternly knowing that she could resist it. Ever since she was a little girl his 'daddy-stern-voice' as she called always made her feel like a kid caught in the cookie jar.

Her shoulders dropped and she sighed placing the camera down. Her eyes looked away for a bit before returning back to him. She knew she had to tell him sooner or later.

"I'm in trouble daddy."

* * *

The Avengers was at the new headquarters training. Well most of them were training. Someone—Tony—was kicking the vending machine that stole his seventy five cents.

"Damn broke machine. The vending machines in Stark Towers never stole my change," he grumbled to himself still kicking the machine. "Hey Cap!" He shouted across the large room. "Mind giving me a hand over here?" He nodded towards the machine.

Steve sighed and looked to Sam apologetically. Sam chuckled and waved Steve off. Steve jogged over to where Tony was gave the machine a good shove before Tony's _Butterfinger_ fell.

"Thanks pal. Glad to see your finally putting those muscles to good work." Tony bit into the bar and gave Steve a pat on his broad shoulder.

Steve didn't rise to the bait and walked alongside his friend back to the training arena. "You know that vending machine is always stealing someone's money. Why do you continue to use it?"

"Because it's the only machine in this whole damn building with _Butterfingers_." Tony gestured towards the already half eaten chocolate bar with an obvious face.

Steve shook his head at the eccentric billionaire before continuing on to wear his left his friend.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it Cap!"

"Did the vending machine take your money again, sir?" A robotic voice from his left startled him.

"Yhup," Tony replied. He very nearly said Jarvis but stopped himself in time. He hasn't had the heart to rebuild Jarvis just yet. He looked to the floating man-thing beside him decked in red. Vision had blended right on in with the rest of them, oddly enough. Even Fury knew not t mess with the guy. They have yet to figure out all what he could do. And for once, Tony was all that eager to find out.

"May I suggest using the other operable food dispensing machines in this establishment?"

"You may suggest it but I won't listen." Tony threw out the empty candy wrapper in the trash beside his workstation. Metal scraps thrown haphazardly all over the place was his small section.

A blur sped by him nearly knocking him over. Tony quickly shot a beam at the silver blur tripping the kid. Tony laughed as Pietro flailed before face planting on the floor. It took Tony a while but he had upgraded his suit enough to enhance his trajectory to hit even Pietro.

He was laughing until he was knocked over when something slammed into him in the suit. It took the breath out of him. He groaned sitting up to see a smirking youthful face staring down at him smugly. "Didn't see that coming?" Before he sped off again.

Natasha was teaching Wanda how to spar on the mats near the gym equipment. It was difficult for Wanda because she had never had much hand-to-hand combat before. Without her abilities to depend on she had to solely rely on her own physical strength and endurance. Her accuracy was on point, according to Natasha, but her speed and her strength were severely lacking.

Wanda grunted out as she hit the mat hard again.

"I told you to keep your feet firmly planted on the ground. Come on Maximoff. You should already know this. We covered this already."

Wanda peeled herself from the mat and wiped off her forehead before tucking an errant strand behind her ear. "Sure. But you also said to keep your feet light. How can I keep it light and firm at the same time?"

Natasha rolled her eyes at the slight petulant turn her voice took. "That's for you to find out. People do it in different ways. It really all depends on your body and how well you know it. Try tightening your calf muscles and straightening the back of your knees. But relax the balls of your feet and your hips. Roll your shoulders back, take a deep breath and come at me again."

Wanda did as she said and released a breath before striking. But she didn't target Natasha's face like she usually did. She went for her feet this time. Natasha not suspecting her to switch up looked up at the younger woman surprised to see that she stood over her on the mats. Wanda smiled widely at the redhead before offering a hand.

Natasha looked to the young woman with pride in her eyes. "I told you that you can do it," She patted Wanda on the back. And then she smiled. "Now let's do it again." The smile quickly left Wanda's face as she groaned.

"You probably shouldn't have bested her just now. Tash can be a bit of a sore loser." The women looked over at the sound of Clint's teasing drawl. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and khaki cargo pants with a hoodie and jacket on. But Wanda's eyes were drawn to the pretty caramel-toned woman trailing behind him looking around the room in awe.

"Says the man who cries every time he gets bankrupt in Monopoly," she quipped still taking in the size of the room and the people who had yet to notice her. When he did his signature punch knocking the punching bag clear across the room she gaped. "Anger management much?"

"We've been trying to convince him to go for years now, but he just won't go," Tony swaggered up to Clint and Marley.

"Have you considered an intervention?" Marley played along.

Tony smiled at the young woman who was the only one who actually humored him. He foresaw that they would become great friends one day.

Sam and Steve joined the pair as well as Wanda and Natasha. Pietro came to a speedy halt just outside of where the group stood. Pietro stayed back near Wanda, but didn't dear come any closer. He stared at Marley intensely.

"Barton it might be wise to keep Boo and Stark apart for the duration of her stay. Unless you want her turning into a miniature female version of him," Steve strolled over stopping beside Clint.

Clint only shook his head at his daughter and his friend. "It wouldn't do any good. Boo does what Boo wants to do. Besides, Tony may end up learning a thing or two from Boo."

"I'm sorry. I'm lost. Who's Boo?" Sam interceded.

This caught Wanda's attention. She assumed that the pretty woman beside Clint who was jesting with Tony was the Boo everyone was talking about. And she must also be the same Boo that her brother has been sweating about. There couldn't be more than one woman out there with that weird name.

Marley looked over to the dark skin African American man beside Steve. She raised her hand and pointed at herself.

"I'm Boo," she reached out to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Boo," Sam smiled. "Especially since not many people can keep up with the great Tony Stark."

They laughed. "Trust me, it's not as hard as he make it out to do."

"I resent that," The man of the hour cut in but nobody paid him any attention.

Wanda looked back at her brother who stood behind her with a frightened facial expression. His eyes were wide and he bit his lower lip, but he kept his eyes on the pretty girl laughing with Sam. She was finally able to catch his eye and she gave him a smirk. His eyes widened further and he went to say something when she stepped forward in the circle.

"Hello. I am Wanda Maximoff." Marley turned around to face a beautiful pale young woman with dark hair. She had a single red streak in the front and bright blue eyes. Eyes similar to a man she met just yesterday.

"Boo." Marley smiled at her shaking her hand. Wanda looked behind Marley to smirk at her brother again where he stood looking completely horrified. He was gesturing behind Marley's head at his sister. Natasha and Tony looked over to the silver-haired geek wondering what his problem was. He was acting stranger than usual.

"Boo? 'Zat's a unique name." Wanda ignored her brother. Who was now running his hands through his hair frustrated. Even Steve and Sam looked over to see what was going on with the guy. He wasn't normally this crazy—at least not around outsiders.

Marley rolled her eyes at her father. "It's not my real name. It's Marley Quinn. Only family and friends call me Boo. But you can call me Marley if you want. It's so rare nowadays that I hear my name that I'm starting consider changing it to Boo legally."

Wanda laughed at the girl. She was nice. Nice and pretty. He didn't understand why Pietro was so panicked earlier when it came to Marley. She was easy to talk to. She and Pietro would get along just fine.

"'Vell when you go you can take my brother. He's around Barton so much I'm beginning to think his name is actually bastard and not Pietro." Everyone laughed at this and looked over to the two men in question. Whereas one was rolling his eyes and laughing along the other stood frozen with a forced smile on his face.

Tony nudged Natasha, Sam, and Steve and nodded towards Pietro. They didn't understand at first until they realized just why he was like that.

"Bastard? Now why would my father call you that?" Marley looked to Pietro walking over to him. Pietro tensed and stood up straighter where he stood. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

Natasha and Steve finally clued into what Tony was hinting at.

"Father?!" Wanda and Sam echoed.

"Yes. Father. She's my daughter. She came into town yesterday and the others met her then. And I call him bastard because he is one." Clint crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the Pietro. He was shocked the kid had yet to say anything to him to irritate him.

Wanda's mouth made an 'O' shape and she looked to her brother understandingly. But he wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes were too busy staring at the pretty young woman in front of him. They were in some sort of weird staring contest.

"I don't know dad. You might be wrong about this one. He seems nice to me," she turned around to face her father. She swatted his arm. "Stop being so mean. He seems like a sweet kid."

That woke Pietro up. He narrowed his eyes at Marley at puffed out his chest. Sam snickered at the display.

"He looks like a peacock fluffing his feathers for a mate," Tony muttered making Sam crack up. Natasha tried to hold a smile back but she couldn't keep her lip from twitching. Steve only rolled his eyes at them.

"I'm not a kid. I'm a man."

Wanda wasn't the only one who noticed how Pietro's voice magically lowered and deepened. Clint looked narrowed his eyes paying closer attention to him.

"Oh really?" Marley cocked an eyebrow. Pietro nodded.

"Well then," Marley gestured in front of her amused. "Prove it."

That seemed to deflate his chest a bit and he looked to her confused. He played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Uh..." He stuttered.

"Look we didn't come here to watch Road Runner stutter like an idiot. We actually have some news." Pietro would never admit it out loud but he was glad that the old man took the attention away from him.

Everyone looked to Clint concerned. Since he quit he didn't really come to headquarters much. He spent most of his time with family and tended to stay away whenever they would talk about Avengers business. But the way he looked and sounded made them all tense up and pay close attention to what he had to say.

Marley was sick of the atmosphere and just blurted it out.

"I'm sick."

* * *

 **So how was this chapter? Not much action or surprises in it I guess. You guys don't understand how many times I wrote and rewrote this chapter trying to make it just right. Let me know what you guys think about it so far.**

 **I'm trying to catch the essence of Pietro. I always felt that he would kind of be a bit of a sweetheart with a hard shell. Don't worry. There is more action to come. And don't fear, for all those who have wondered where Bruce is, you won't have to wait long. Everyone's favorite green machine will be popping up soon. I'll update again as soon as I update my other works.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh! Guys I know I have been away for a long time but between my bummed computer, my job, and a tad bit of writer's block, it's been hard to update. I want to apologize about that.**

 **Thanks for all the amazing reviews by the way! They're awesome and they do help a lot. I take all the suggestions to heart so thank you for them. I'm excited with the turnout of the story. But I know you guys want to get to reading so I'll just leave any other comments at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or names associated with Marvel's Avengers. Marley aka Boo is my own character.**

* * *

Everyone huddled around Marley as she sat on the examination table in the medical room in Tony's new building. The room was filled with advanced machinery that Marley just itched to touch and play with it. But every time she would stretch her arm out to touch and prod with something Tony would quickly smack her hand away. But it didn't stop her from trying to do it when he wasn't looking.

"So are you guys gonna zap me with some of these?" Marley reached towards a small machine that was particularly shiny.

Pietro looked towards Marley alarmed.

"We're not zapping you with anything," Clint reassured her. He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly so that he would give off some semblance of control. When Marley told him of her condition earlier this morning he freaked out. It took him a while and Laura's touch to finally hold it together, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was still extremely worried about her. He couldn't lose his baby girl.

Pietro let out a breath. Wanda looked towards her brother half-amused at his antics and half-worried for the girl's health. She didn't know the girl all that well, but her brother was already enamored by her. For her brother's sake, she really hoped that the girl was going to be okay.

"No matter how much some of us may want to," Tony mutters under his breath. Tony pushed a few buttons and after some odd noises the machine lit up. "Alright, just lean back."

Marley scooted down until his foot was at the end of the technological bench and she leant back. She heard a soft buzz and felt mild vibrations that the bench was giving off.

"Hit the lights will ya'?" Tony muttered aloud. Steve flickered the lights off and everyone crowded around the table anxiously.

"What is it doing to her?" Clint tried his best not to growl. He didn't like the fact that Tony had his daughter hooked up to Tony's machinery Sure the genius has made some really impressive do-hickeys, some of which he use on a daily basis, but he was also a bit of screw up with daddy issues. And he didn't trust the guy with his daughter's life.

"It is scanning her body for any abnormalities. The quantum computer will simultaneously run through every single illness, disorder, disease, and abnormality known and unknown to science." Vision answered floating into the room.

"Although it would be a lot of easier if we know what to look for" muttered Tony under his breath.

Marley jumped at the suddenness of his voice and looked at him weirdly. She reached out a hesitant finger and poked at his red skin. She laughed nervously. "Sorry."

Vision nodded understandingly, "It is alright miss. It is a shock to meet me for the first time."

"Heh. Just a bit." Marley chuckled some more nervously. "But I bet no one poked you in the face. You must think I'm a gigantic ass, huh?"

Vision's face reflected deep thought. His eyes scanned over her entire body. "Your backside is quite large and round, but it is aesthetically pleasing as it fits your body frame and coincides with your heritage. Which is something you have no control over, purely genetics, so I do not fault you for it."

Clint groaned but otherwise did his best to focus on the situation at hand. Steve blushed, which was no surprise to no one in the room as they chuckled at Vision's bluntness. But Wanda noted the sudden dash of color in her brother's cheeks that seemed to glow even in the dimmed lighting.

"Scan complete." A female robotic voice chimed throughout the room. Steve turned back on the lights and Marley sat up on the bench. Clint hovered nervously near Marley checking her over with his eyes to make sure nothing was amiss. Nothing too obvious anyway. Marley grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Clint gave her a tight smile but she knew what it meant. He wasn't used to show much emotion in front of a lot of people, but it helped ease his worries to have his daughter beside him.

"How long will it take for us to find out what the problem is?" Marley asked for her father's sake. Despite his outward appearance she could tell her father was a ball of nerves.

Tony looked at a few transparent screens and fiddled with electronic slides and thin tablets. It all looked extremely complicated and outrageously expensive. "The quantum computer will run a test for the most delicate and problematic disorders known first, and then it will move onto the others that are lesser known and not as widely recognized. If there is something to find then we should know any time between tomorrow morning and three days from now."

Everyone in the room spoke at once.

"Three days?!"

"Of all the technology you have..."

"...is there no way you can speed it up...?"

"Nice going Stark."

"Enough!" Marley shouted over everyone's voices. The room quieted. "I'm sure Tony is doing the best we can. All we can do is wait, really."

"Look kid," Tony sighed rubbing the space between his eyebrows, showing his true age. His worry for the young woman that he'd barely known for just over 24 hours was coming through clearly and it added years to his look. "Is there any more you know about this...whatever it is? How did you even find out that something was wrong with you?"

"There was a doctor working near the camp the crew I was with. Uh, he was looking over a few patients who looked minutes away from dying. He looked horrible really. His clothes were tattered and he looked a lot older than I suspect he truly was. Yet he still continued to look over patient after to patient, trying the best he could to administer any time of relief and medication he could. It was...the sight was different but beautiful. I took a few pictures of it.

"Um. Oh yeah. One of the guys that was a part of the crew was bumbling about this crash that occurred a few nights ago, it was the reason we reset up camp. I was told to go and take a few pictures of the site where the crash was but to not touch anything." Marley scrunched up her face trying to picture it. "I had never seen anything like it. There was this big...thing...i don't know what it was. But it looked weird. I grabbed my camera to take a few pictures, but then I noticed this gas seeping from the other side. I went around it to check it out and..." Marley rubbed at the back of her head.

"Marley?" Clint asked concerned, reaching for her.

"I don't really know what happened. There was some more gas before a bright light and then I woke up in a tent. The doctor that I saw earlier was checking me over. Apparently I had been asleep for almost a week."

"Did he say what happened? Who was he? Did you get his name?" Steve questioned. Marley shook her head.

"He said he found me passed out almost a mile away from the crash. When I mentioned the big—whatever it was—sticking out of the ground he looked at me confused. According to him there was anything near me." Marley shrugged. "He said I hit my head pretty hard when I passed out, but I was fine, physically."

"Then why do you think you're sick?" Sam asked this time.

"He kept looking from his computer to me. His computer looked way too high-tech for him to just be some regular doctor volunteering his time. But I didn't recognize him from anywhere. He took a few samples from me and ran some tests. It took a while, but when he came back with the results, he looked too worried for me not to suspect anything."

"Did he say what it was he found?" Tony intercepted.

"All he said was that I should return back home immediately and look you up," Marley looked up to Tony.

"Me?" Tony asked shocked. Everyone in the room looked even more worried than before. Already having dealt with a few maniacs obsessed with the billionaire scientist, they didn't want to take any chances.

Marley nodded.

"That's why you came back so early. You knew they'd still be there and you knew I'd take you to get checked out by Tony." Clint spoke aloud to himself working out Marley's thinking.

"'Vat did the man look like?" Pietro finally spoke. He moved closer to Marley almost unconsciously. Once his eyes met hers he didn't look away.

"Caucasian. Middle aged. Er, graying hair. Dark brown eyes." Marley shook her head. "I don't really know what else. I was too worried about the way he was looking at me to categorize him."

"The pictures," Natasha pointed out. "Do you still have the pictures you took of him?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I would have to check in my bags. I'll bring them by if I do find them. But I don't think the guy meant it any kind of way. If anything, I'd say the guy knew you pretty well."

"Yeah well," Steve grumbled sauntering closer to Marley, "with Stark's fame and popularity everyone knows him pretty well. And a lot of people have gone out their way to learn everything there is about him and hunt him down."

Tony rolled his eyes at the group but said nothing else. He turned back to his toys and continued to fiddle with them.

Marley shook her head slowly, "I don't think it was like that. He seemed genuinely concerned for me. He seemed like a pretty nice guy. Teddy-bear like." Marley grinned up at her father.

Clint snorted but didn't grin back. His throat felt tight and pressure behind his eyes, which only seemed to feed the growing anger building up. He couldn't help it. His baby girl was sick. Possibly. And he didn't know what it was or if there was anything he could do about it. Now there was possibly another threat to her and his family, and maybe even the world. He just wanted to go home and have Laura run her hands through his hair and tell him everything was going to be okay even if she didn't know it for sure. He needed that comfort. But for now he would be strong for his daughter. He wouldn't let it show how much everything was affecting him.

Clint sighed. "Okay let's head on home." He helped Marley off the bench and led her towards the elevator. "If anything come up—anything—call. Don't care about the time."

Tony nodded. "I'll let you know." Tony's face was serious, not a hint of playfulness or the mischief that his teammates were used to seeing. It was disturbing to say the least.

* * *

"You're brother is acting weird." Natasha remarked to Wanda over waffles the next morning. Despite each team member having their own floor in Star's new tower, they continued to eat on Tony's floor regardless of his annoyance. It even served to make them eat there more.

Wanda smirked. "My brother is unsure of how to react in a situation such as this."

"A situation such as what?" Natasha lifted an eyebrow at her. She wasn't blind to the blonde's sudden peculiar behavior around a certain young and female Barton.

Wanda knew what Natasha was doing. She saw the team sharing odd looks with one another after Marley and Clint's departure. She knew they already suspected the origin of this behavior, but none of them voiced their opinions. Not until now. She turned around in her seat and watched as her brother practically vibrated where he stood on the balcony overlooking the city.

Pietro normally wouldn't zipping and zapping through the house right about now with his perpetual boyish handsome grin that hinted to mischief. He enjoyed racing around the Tower and playing small pranks on Tony and Steve. Sam enjoyed it as well, finally finding someone who could best Steve the Super Samaritan. But staying in one place and somberly looking over the city was new. And Wanda didn't like this look on her brother.

Her lips pursed as she looked at her brother and finally responded to Natasha. "My brother is worried for the girl. He is not used to worrying much about anyone but me. And...this girl. Well, he doesn't understand what he is feeling for her. It's overwhelming him at the moment and he's trying to work through his thoughts. "

Natsha hummed and sipped at her coffee. It was quite between them for a moment.

"He barely knows her. He met her twice and only managed to work together one sentence for her. How could he possibly feel so much for her?" The Russian assassin has always had difficulties with emotions. Having been taught since a young age that emotions was only weakness and weakness is death, she's had trouble expressing herself on many occasions. Not until recently had she begun to finally acknowledge these feelings, but it didn't quite end well for her. The man that she admitted to having...strong feelings for her, ended up running—flying—away. And she had yet to find him.

Wanda smiled at the woman. Wanda knew that the woman could best her in nearly every area but this: feelings. Wanda has spent years picking and prodding with other's brains. She knows and understands for the most part how others' emotions work. She has come to the point where she doesn't even need to be able to enter a person's mind to discover what they're feeling.

"My brother is very complicated man. He has this hard shell around him that he presents to most. And once you crack that shell, once he lets you in, it reveals another layer of him. A more cheerful and carefree layer. This is what he lets very few see. But beneath that is how he truly feels. And usually its many passionate emotions that are at war with each other."

Wanda could see that Natasha was struggling to follow her.

"You see, my brother and I never truly got over the situation with our parents. He and I are still very angered for their sakes. So beneath this happy exterior that you see are bubbling rage and pain and hurt. He is also very scared, but tries to cover it up for my own sake."

"But what does that have to do with Boo?"

Wanda smiled again at the odd nickname. "At the very core of Pietro are his most passionate emotions. Anger, Pain, Sadness. But there is also love. And he has only loved three people in his entire life. Me and our parents. But Pietro is very sensitive man. He was the one who would beg mother to read us the stories about fantasy and true love. He always told me of how he would find his own someday. Of course we grew up, but I do not think Pietro ever lost his deep yearning for 'true love'. Now he has rarely looked at many women. Not even the other candidates that were in the facility with us.

"But he always looked longingly at couples that we passed by whenever we were allotted leisure time. The night after Pietro met Boo...I've never seen him like that before. He was nervous and frightened, but also excited and so full of life. His eyes were bright and he couldn't stand still-"

Natasha snorted.

"But it wasn't normal. He didn't look like that afraid little boy who protected me from the bomb that killed our parents. He looked like a man. A man whose finally walked for the first time. Who finally knows what it feels like to have earth beneath his feet and feeling in his legs."

Wanda spoke of her brother so poetically that even Natasha couldn't help but tear up a bit. But only a bit before he cleared her throat and blinked them away. Wanda pretended not to notice and shrugged.

"Maximoffs do not love easily. They love hard. And when they love they fall. Hard as rock and quick as light."

* * *

Pietro overheard his sister discussing his feelings for Barton's daughter to the red head she-devil. But the irritation he felt for his sister was easily quenched when he thought about the day's earlier events. The day started off as it usually did. Breakfast, quick run around the boroughs of New York, and then training in the new gymnasium at headquarters. A few pranks here and there, a couple plates of waffles, and a decaf specially made for him. Normal.

Of course he had a newfound added pep to his walk that had never been there before. He suspected it had something to do with the beauty he met the day before. The tiny angel in leather and tight jeans he met yesterday that had managed to render him speechless and motionless. Two things of which were new for him. New and scary, but not unwelcome in the slightest.

He heard what his sister said to the she-devil and couldn't help but think about it as he looked up at the ceiling in his room. Tony installed a smart ceiling in his room so his ceiling reflected the sky. There was a remote that let him choose what kind of sky he wanted to see, and tonight it was a starry one.

His love for the sky originated from that tragic day when he was a child. He could still feel the ache in his small hands as he clutched his sister's small body to his sheltering her from the bomb. They had been in that same position for days, unmoving. They were dirty and they smelled and itched. But they didn't dare move. The hole in the ceiling that was made from the bombs that were dropped on their home was right above where they hid. Staring at Stark's name on the bomb only served to make him angry, so he settled with staring at the dark sky. There was only a light scattering of stars, but they were beautiful. A well welcomed sight from the destruction and death that lay only a few feet from where he laid.

Since then the sky had served its purpose in calming Pietro. He found a new beauty in the stillness of the stars. In their ever still and unchanging nature. He envied their stillness after the experiments were done on him. He envied how they could stay in one spot and never move, never having to move to feed that urge. But eventually he took comfort in them. Connected with them.

Perhaps his sister was right in what she said. Perhaps he did possess many layers, layers he only showed to others he trusted and felt comfortable around. And perhaps he did feel at war with himself deep down. But he wasn't quite sure what he felt for the beautiful woman could be called love. He knew what it felt like to love, he felt it from his parents and his sister, and he knew what it was like to give love. He loved his sister.

But surely this was different. The thoughts he have for Marley, well it made him physically sick to imagine the same for his sister. The feelings he felt for Marley they were...well, he didn't really know what it was. It wasn't love, at least he didn't think it was yet. But it could turn into it.

Thoughts of her burned him. Heat licked at his insides and scorched his body, igniting in him until they reached scalding temperatures. New heights. Before they calmed and cool spread out against his body, instantly giving relief to the calm temperatures. The heat, it made him want to move, move and keep moving as fast as he could, but the chill afterwards...the chill froze him. The chill froze him down to his very core until he couldn't move. And the chill grew colder and colder until it burned. And then the burn would return. The cold and the heat fought viciously. Chasing after one another as children did on the playground. It fought as violently as enemies. But they soothed one another as lovers did. Lovers with the experience, with the knowledge of each other's bodies that only experienced lovers would know.

And he liked it. It was different and made him uncomfortable, but he didn't want it to leave. Because when it left, when the feeling would trail after her, nothing but warmth was left in her wake. Warmth. Neither heat nor chill. Warmth didn't have the sting of heat or the bite of cold. Warm was neutral. He had once loved it for it's neutrality, but now it felt dull and lifeless. Only that perpetual hum was felt throughout his body he had grown used to after the experiments.

"I'm sick."

The words echoed through him as the hum did. And he realized just how much he hated that hum.

He knew the stars wouldn't take her away from him only after just giving her to him. The stars weren't cruel in nature. They weren't unforgiving. But Pietro couldn't help but worry for her. Worry that his time with the beauty would be short. Worried that he wouldn't have enough time for his love to grow and become something even more beautiful. Something passionate and wild and free. Worried that he wouldn't be able to save her.

But she's not yours to save Maximoff, his conscious taunted him. She wasn't his to save. And yet he couldn't help that overwhelming urge to do something, anything to save her.

She's Barton's daughter. As if he would let you two feet near her if he knew of your thoughts for his daughter.

Barton.

He had nearly forgotten whose daughter Marley was until this very moment. Fear and resignation thrummed through him as he thought about Barton's reaction to discovering his feelings for his daughter.

He knew that he wasn't a bad guy. And he knew that Barton didn't truly hate him. He just pissed him off. A lot. So Barton deservedly despised him deeply. But he didn't hate him. Which was better than nothing. Maybe Barton would be pissed. And maybe Barton would be angry. But Marley was grown, as Laura reminded him. And Marley could make her own decisions regarding her life.

"She doesn't date. Ever."

Of course that was another hurdle altogether. Dating. He'd never dated ever. He's never found many women attractive. It just wasn't one of his priorities for most of his life. But he found Marley Quinn Barton attractive. Boy did he ever! And yeah he didn't know the first thing about dating or how to even approach a woman like her. But she did. She's dated before. Possibly. She could teach him. She could teach him everything he'd need to know.

And with that Pietro smiled for the first time since Marley left. He could feel a mute tingle from the loving embrace of the heat and cold that he knew would only intensify if Marley were here right now. Of course that led to other thoughts that made Pietro's cheeks burn.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He knew what he was going to do. What he had to do. Despite what tomorrow was going to bring he knew he was going to have to try. Try and grab her attention. Show her that he wanted her attention—wanted her. Wanted to hold her hand. Or just simply hold her. He wanted to run his hands through her soft, dark curls. He wanted to feel the silkiness of her skin of her soft cheeks. He wanted to glide his hands down her cheeks to her—lips.

Fuck! He doesn't how to kiss.

* * *

"Found them," Marley sang as she stepped off the elevator with her father following close behind her.

By just looking at the young woman you would never be able to tell that she had cried herself to sleep the night before worried about her family. What would happen to them if she d—If she didn't make it because of whatever is wrong with her. She just knew it would destroy her father. And it would break Laura, but Laura would pull herself back together eventually for the baby, Cooper, and Lyla. But how would it affect them. They looked up to her, talked to her about anything and everything. What would her departure do them?

But Marley pulled herself together by morning. She refused to let everyone else know how worried she was about what was going on with her body. Her dad was barely hanging on as it was. And stressing and crying over it wasn't doing anything. The results form Tony's lab should be done at the latest by tomorrow. And she found the pictures with the doctor in it. Progress was being made and that's all that she could hope for right now.

"Great," Tony snatched the envelope with the pictures with it as he passed her.

"I don't get a 'Hello' or at the very least 'Hey'?" Marley teased.

"Hello Marley," Steve smiled in greeting. Marley smiled back. She couldn't help it. The huge hunk of muscles was just too adorable not to smile back. Speaking of hunk of muscles, Thor was beamed over to Asgard last night and the team had yet to hear back. She kind of missed the big guy.

"Morning Marls," Sam mumbled through a mouth full of waffles and syrup. Natasha nodded to Marley and Wanda waved from her position on the sofa.

Marley looked over to the only other person in the room but she didn't see him in anywhere. She found herself frowning at not seeing the guy who irritated her father to the point of an aneurism. She found his silver hair and pale blue eyes enchanting. And that smile-!

"Boo!"

Marley screamed and swung an arm out at the sudden noise. A groan came from the same direction. Laughs chorused in the room.

Pietro clutched at his nose, his lips poking out into a pout as he tried to see if it were broken. Marley gasped and raced towards him.

"I am so sorry! I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Marley was a head shorter than Pietro and barely reached his chin but Pietro didn't mind. Her closeness was enough to dull the throbbing in his nose.

"Oh. My. God." Tony muttered.

"I know, right? I'm pretty sure you broke his nose," Clint smiled proudly at his daughter who shook her head at him disapprovingly and gave him a look. "What?" He asked innocently.

"I can't believe it." Tony mumbled.

"You're telling me. I didn't know that tiny little thing could swing like that," Sam cheered. "Steve, we have to bring her by the gym sometime." Steve nodded impressed at Marley's swing as well, but feeling pity for Pietro.

But Pietro didn't seem to mind anymore. Marley was fretting over Pietro. Her hands held his face gently as she prodded his nose. She was so close he could feel her breath on his face. Pietro had a to swallow hard at her closeness.

"Are you okay?" Marley asked looking carefully into his eyes. She felt horrible about hitting him like that. Pietro's mouth struggled to make words.

"I—Y—Uh. You smell like peanut butter." He blurted out. He squeezed his eyes shut immediately afterwards , hating how he just made a fool of himself. Again.

Marley snorted. "I had a PB&J sandwich this morning. My dad made it."

"I'm going to kick his ass!"

Everyone turned to Tony at his outburst.

"Er. It's cool Stark. My dad really only know how to make that and noodles. But even his noodles are a little soggy. I don't think kicking his ass would really solve much." Marley defended her father.

Tony looked up at her and then at everyone else. "What? No! I'm not talking about your father's terrible culinary skills. I'm talking about this!" Tony waved the envelope she brought in earlier.

Everyone crowded around Tony.

"Bruce." Natasha gasped.

* * *

 **Hey! So I finally updated. I'm sorry for being away so long, again, but I had no functioning computer at the time. But thanks for the reviews nonetheless, even if you guys are a bunch of impatient brats ;). But I love them anyway. It pushed me out of my mini writer's block, so thank you again. How was this chapter? I promise more action and more Boo and Pietro lovin' next time. I gave a bit of it this time.**

 **I don't want to rush them though. It's not going to be love at first sight, no, I want they're love to progress. As you can see, Pietro is a bit behind in the dating and relationship area and he has much to learn. Marley will be teaching him this and it will be a work in progress. But hang in there, there will be some fluff and aww moments ahead.**

 **Also I'm excited to see that you guys love Boo so much. I guess we'll just have to see what happens as far as her condition goes. And Bruce will have to let us in on her condition as well *hint hint*. That's all I will say for now. Until next time.**


	4. AN

**IMPORTANT A/N: HEYYY! SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP IN UPDATING. REAL LIFE HAS JUST BEEN A PAIN AND ITS COLLEGE APP SEASON SO...YEAH. STAY IN SCHOOL KIDS. I FINALLY SUBMITTED ALL MY APPS, SO I'M GOING TO HAVE MORE FREE TIME ON MY HANDS.**

 **SORRY THIS BEEN TAKING SO LONG, AGAIN, BUT NEVER FEAR I HAVE BEGUN WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER OF QUICK TO FALL IS UNDER WAY, AND YOU WILL HOPEFULLY BE SEEING IT IN THE UPCOMING WEEK OR TWO IF TIME PERMITS IT. I'M LOVING THE REVIEWS AS WELL, SO KEEP IT UP.**

 **I WILL GIVE YOU GUYS A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER AS AN APOLOGY AND TO HOLD YOU SAVAGES OVER FOR JUST A BIT LONGER.**

 **SNEAK PEEK TIME:**

 _"Are you sure that is her?"_

 _"Yes, sir. We are sure that is the child."_

 _"Hm."_

 _"...sir...?"_

 _A tall man with muscular arms and all white hair gazed into the dark abyss. Seeing something no other could see. His face was strong and sharp, but his features, that had once been youthful, now held an aged glow. Creases appeared near his mouth as the corners tilted up slightly. One lone scar ran from his snow white hair line down his left eye. One golden eye shown in the darkness._

 _"You may leave now..." He whispered to his subject._

 _The subject shakily bowed his head and left his king to his thoughts. The king rarely stepped out, and even more rarely interacted with anyone. But something changed all of a sudden._

 _He said he could feel something. A tug perhaps, or maybe it was a jolt. But something had awoken in him and the world no longer seemed as dim as it once had. Something that he believed to have lost long ago had lit within him once again, and this time, he swore he would never let it go again._

 **I WILL NOT GIVE YOU GUYS ANY HINTS RIGHT NOW, BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS AGAIN FOR BEING GREAT AND FOLLOWING THE STORY AS WELL AS ADDING IT TO YOUR FAVORITES.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I hope you all aren't too pissed with me about the delay. I know this is probably the longest I have ever taken to complete an update, and I apologize. School has just been nonstop and hectic—plus it is college app season so be patient with me. The updates may still be a bit slow for the next couple of months, but I will definitely be updating all of my stories.**

 **I can't even begin to put into words how much it means to me how amazing you all have been in regards to Quick to Fall. As the baby of all of my stories it has gotten the most feedback, follows, and favorites, and it's all because of you guys. So thank you for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters or names associated with the Avengers franchise or Marvel. Boo and any other OCs are mine however.**

* * *

"Are you sure that is her?"

"Yes, sir. We are sure that is the child."

"Hm."

"...sir...?"

A tall man with muscular arms and all white hair gazed into the dark abyss. Seeing something no other could see. His face was strong and sharp, but his features, that had once been youthful, now held an aged glow. Creases appeared near his mouth as the corners tilted up slightly. One lone scar ran from his snow white hair line down his left eye. One golden eye shown in the darkness.

"You may leave now..." He whispered to his subject.

The subject shakily bowed his head and left his king to his thoughts. The king rarely stepped out, and even more rarely interacted with anyone. But something changed all of a sudden.

He said he could feel something. A tug perhaps, or maybe it was a jolt. But something had awoken in him and the world no longer seemed as dim as it once had. Something that he believed to have lost long ago had lit within him once again, and this time, he swore he would never let it go again.

* * *

"Ow!"

"Well if you'd just sit still..." Marley murmured.

"Please, 'still' isn't in his vocabulary. He wouldn't know the meaning of the word if you spelled it out for him and gave it to him in a sentence."

Marley rolled her eyes at her father. She'd never really seen him sneer at another person before. Sure he's growled at her, and yelled a few times when she outright refused to do what he said. Hell, she'd even seen him cry once, but never quite sneer at someone. And it was a touch unsettling, especially to see him do it to someone such as Pietro.

"Yes I would!" Pietro protested whipping his head to the right and screeching in pain once more at the sensation of his nose being put back into it's original position.

"Ah ha!" Marley yelped victoriously. "I did it! Told you I could do it" she bragged to her older and inebriated partner. The middle aged man, with a nice head of hair, grudgingly handed over a crisp twenty and rolled his eyes as the young woman danced happily.

"To be fair, you didn't actually reset his nose, he did when he couldn't resist your dad's taunts." Tony waved a finger at her.

"Psh, technicality shmecnicality."

And the pain in his nose felt a lot better all of a sudden as Pietro watched marley dancily wildly in Stark's living room. It was such an odd juxtaposition, this beautiful delicately little thing, around a bunch of other beautiful delicately little things, jerking about oddly and randomly in all directions. But she made it look good.

And try as he might, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander a bit more south.

Yes, she did make it look good.

"Watch it," Sam hissed smacking Pietro in the back of the head. "Let Daddy catch you staring at his little girl like that and not even your sister will be able to save you from the hell that Barton's gonna rain down on your ass. I can promise you that you won't see him coming."

Pietro blushed furiously and averted his eyes quickly from the dancing beauty.

"Is no one going to finally acknowledge the fact that we finally found Bruce?" Natasha asked exasperated, throwing her hands onto her hips. Her red hair was immaculately in curls and her red-stained lips were pinched tightly.

The room instantly went quiet, sharing looks between one another.

Steve sighed. "What can we do, Natasha?"

"Something. Anything. We know where he is now—"

"Yes. And the reason we didn't know before is because he worked so hard at making sure that we couldn't."

It wasn't easily noticed by everyone in the room but Natasha wilted a little more in the inside. She didn't know what to do. And for the first time in a really long time she felt helpless about the situation. What could she possibly do? Find a man who didn't want to be found. Then again what could be said about her: loving a man who thought he didn't deserve to be loved?

Boo cleared her throat bringing the attention back on her.

"Who exactly is Bruce Banner?"

"He is a scientist that used to 'vork 'vith the team." Wanda responded.

"He was much more than that, Boo. He was family." Clint said patting her shoulder, offering her the comfort that he himself needed.

"Ever heard of the Jolly Green Giant?" Tony asked not looking away from a holographic screen JARVIS materialized while they were holding their conversation.

Boo looked towards Tony confused where he was going with this.

"Yeah." She shrugged.

He looked towards her over his shades, "Picture that a lot less jolly, a lot more angry and scary, and naked."

Boo's face scrunched up.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that the gentle doctor I met was..."

"...is the Hulk? Oh yeah." Tony confirmed.

She shook her head immediately.

"Nope. There is no way. He was way too sweet. He looked like he wouldn't even harm a fly. I've heard about the Hulk and he and that doctor couldn't be any more different."

Tony touched a few more holographic buttons, swiped a few screens over making them dissolve into the air, and enlarged the final standing screen. He grabbed it at it's corners and flicked it in the direction of the large television hanging on the wall.

A blurry image of a man in clothes that had been worn way too often sat at a desk leaning over a microscope. He sat back in his chair, slumping and rubbing the bridge of his nose where it met his eyes.

"That's the doctor. That's him." Boo pointed towards the screen.

"And that's our Not-So-Friendly Neighbor, the Hulk, or as the world know him, Dr. Bruce Banner."

Natasha slowly walked to the screen staring intensely at the image of the solitary and contemplative man who rubbed his face furiously. Her fingers tightened into a fist and she mumbled something before leaving the room briskly, her shoulders tense and her head held up. Clint squeezed Boo's hand before quickly following after his long time friend.

"That's our tough girl," Sam muttered bitterly.

"Sam," Steve scolded.

Sam shrugged off the Captain's look. "What? All I'm saying is we've been together for how long now? And friends since when? We're family, Cap. Why is she still so afraid to let everyone see her weak?"

"It's in a Black Widow's nature to be solitary creatures," Tony muttered.

Tony studied the image a bit more before extracting the image back into holographic form and miniaturizing it to fit into a slot in his computer. The screens filled with numbers and letters in a code form.

"How are you doing that?" Boo hopped up from the couch over to Tony in awe at his technology. "I've never seen anything like this. And that thing," she pointed towards the now blank television screen. "That was seriously amazing! I mean I knew you were a genius, but..."

She gapped at all the fancy glowing screens and poked a few of the holograms that appeared.

Tony laughed at her wide-eyed expression.

Pietro couldn't help but feel something within him set fire and scorch his insides. He felt funny. He didn't know way but he think it had something to do with the way that Boo was fawning over all of Stark's gadgets. Sure they were fancy and all. Hell, he was man enough to admit that they were pretty impressive.

But as much good as this man has done for this world, he has done equal if not more, damage to it. And a few glowing do-hickeys weren't going to instantly rectify all the damage that was done. The emotional scars were irreparable.

"...speaking of bytes, how 'bout someone go and get some for everyone?" Tony suggested.

"I'll go. I've been cooped up in here for long enough. I really need to stretch my legs anyway." Boo headed towards the door.

Sam and Steve ordered small platters and Wanda asked for a salad. Tony gave her an exact list of everything he wanted, down to the amount of dressing portions he wanted. Boo knew to get her father something similar to her, and Pietro stuttered something out pretty low so she took that as a 'No'.

Wanda nudged Pietro and look towards Boo. Pietro looked at his sister confused. Did she know what he had been thinking a minute before? She narrowed her eyes at him and quickly nodded her head in Boo's direction once more. He mouthed a 'what' towards her. Maybe she wanted him to tell Boo that she changed her mind about the salad.

 _PIETRO_ , Wanda screamed into his head.

Pietro flinched hard at the sudden intrusion, but moved so fast that no one even noticed. He glared at her clutching his forehead.

 _GO WITH HER. THIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE YOUR ONLY CHANCE TO GET HER ALONE._

He quickly hopped up and made to go after her when he turned on the spot and look towards his sister frantically.

 _WAIT!_

 _What Pietro?_

 _Are you sure she wouldn't mind?_

 _Just go! And hurry before she gets there._

 _What should I say to her?_

 _I don't know. Ask her about herself. Now go!_

* * *

"Okay, final question. If you get this right then I'll decide whether I like you or not." Marley laughed and took a tip from her cup.

Pietro's heart sped up at the declaration, sitting up in his chair a bit straighter.

"Okay. I am ready."

"For the win: Ross or Rachel?"

Pietro's mind sped through every episode of Friends Tony forced him to sit through and he thought back carefully.

"And remember, answer honestly."

"In all honesty, they both played a part in the breakup..."

"...but? You have to choose one side." Marley prompted.

He playfully sighed, "If I have to choose, I have to say I am definitely...Team Ross."

Marley jumped out of her seat knocking over her cup of soda as she did so. Pietro quickly righted the cup before it could spill.

"Yes. That is it! You are officially my new best friend!" Marley declared loudly, gaining the attention of the entire restaurant. Pietro blushed under the stares.

Marley sat back down and smiled brightly at the now blushing boy who smiled goofily at her. She was honestly surprised when he suddenly appeared next to her as she was exiting Stark Towers. He never really said much to her since she met him, besides that one time when he called himself a man, and she had to confess that she was the most curious about him.

She couldn't herself from looking him over as he, embarrassed, smiled down at his own food. His arms were a lot more muscular than she expected them to be, round and firm looking. It rivaled even the Captain's biceps, whose rippled and flexed at even the slightest movement. This group of super heroes had to honestly be the best looking bunch she had ever found. Wherever they grew super soldier serum, gamma radiation, and assassins in skin tight catsuits, she wanted a piece of the action.

She noticed that his smile was even a tad crooked now that she looked a bit closer, curling up slightly more in the left corner of his mouth. And his teeth, from what she could see of them, were straight and whitened to perfection. His nose was straight and his ears were small, but despite his boyish charm, she couldn't ignore the fact that he was a lot more man than boy, His jaw had been peppered in dark hair, giving him the appearance of a light shadow, and his hands were large. Fingers long and lean, moving quickly as he twirled his spoon around. He had really beautiful blue eyes as well, that seemed to pierce her as though a lightning bolt every time he looked at her with that look of his. And hair hung floppily down the side of his face, framing its angular shape, in silvery waves. It reminded her of the way the moonlight reflected off the sea waves at night.

"Is your hair naturally that color?" She blurted out before she could stop herself. She covered her mouth in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. You probably get asked that all the time."

Pietro rushed to her aid. He lightly touched her wrist, pulling it away from her face. He felt a jolt go through his entire body beginning at his fingertips, but he didn't let go. He continued to stare into her eyes, searching for a sign that she had felt that too. But her face gave nothing away.

"No. It is alright. Actually, no one has asked that of me. I am surprised. Really. But it is okay. Do not feel embarrassment." He brushed off her worries. She opened her mouth to apologize again and he quickly cut her off. "It is my natural hair color. I never really grew it out 'ven I 'vas small. My parents preferred to keep it short. But 'ven I 'vas 'vith—'vith Strucker.."

Pietro seemed to hesitate looking into Boo's eyes. Her brown eyes didn't hold disgust or the fear that he anticipated. He wasn't sure how much her father had told her about he and his sister's introduction into the group. But he didn't want to run her off. Not now. Not when he actually think he had a chance. But she seemed to sense that whatever it was, it was difficult for him to speak of and she flipped her hand over, placing their palms in contact.

Pietro's eyes flickered down to their new position. She linked their fingers together and Pietro couldn't resist taking note of the contrast of their skin. Pale white and caramel brown intertwined under the cheap restaurant lights had never looked better,

"Pietro you don't have to talk about your time there." Boo murmured to him. Enraptured in the same way that Pietro was at the way that their skin complimented one another.

He cleared his throat reconnecting their eyes. "Any'vay there 'vere not many opportunities for me to cut my hair. So I grew it out for the first time. And it 'vas a shock to see this." He chuckled, vaguely gesturing towards his hair.

Boo giggled with him.

"I bet it was."

"I 'vas not expecting it, no." Pietro laughed with her.

Their laughter trailed off easily and they sat in silence with one another, just enjoying each other's company.

"I have to say that I was not expecting this," Boo waved a hand in the space between her and Pietro.

Pietro look to her boggled. His head even titled slightly to the side, putting Boo in the mind of a puppy.

"This. Us."

"There is an us?" Pietro squeaked.

Boo rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. This. Us getting along. My dad and I are extremely alike, even down to our tastes. If he does not like someone, odds are I won't like them either. But you, you took me by surprise. A pleasant one, though." Boo smiled softly.

Pietro tugged on a wavy strand at the back of his head.

"'Vell I am not surprised that I like you." He managed to stutter out. His cheeks instantly filled with red coloring.

"You're sweet." Boo chuckled reaching across the table to push him backwards into his seat. He chuckled softly just gazing at her smiling down at him.

Pietro had been extremely nervous when he first approached her when he ran to catch up with her. Wanda's urges didn't help in the least and he was so caught up in fretting about what to say to her that he nearly crashed into her at full speed. Luckily he stopped himself just in time, startling her with his appearance. But it was her that had broken the metaphorical 'ice' that Wanda told him about. She laughed at her jumpiness and playfully berated him for scaring her before jumping into a conversation about her love of scary movies. They talked the entire way to the restaurant and he found himself not being the least bit bothered by the slow gait towards the restaurant.

He had been a bit taken aback by her relaxed and easy conversation. Almost immediately after the discussion on her favorite scary movies she had began asking about everything, favorite foods, favorite things to do at Stark tower, and not before long she began quizzing him about the best movies and tv shows ever. He was nervous about his responses seeing as he wasn't quite all caught up on the most relevant movies and television series, but Boo seemed to be a bit of an old soul, preferring the classics and he was able to answer most. They had a lot of similar responses which prompted Boo to claim him as her best friend. Pietro honestly couldn't care less what she claimed him as. As long as she wanted to claim him.

He wouldn't even mine if she wanted to give him some kind of mark to show others of her claim for him.

Pietro quickly shook away those thoughts. He didn't want to get ahead of himself. She called him a friend. That's the most he could even ask for right now. He was more than satisfied with his progress for the day.

"Oh shit!" Boo swore. She stood up quickly and patted her pocket for her cell phone.

"What?" Pietro asked panicked.

"I forgot about the other's food."

* * *

"And just what took you two so long?" Tony swaggered over to them, a slice of pepperoni pizza in one hand and a glass of most likely whiskey in the other.

"Traffic." Boo replied shortly.

"On the sidewalk?" Tony raised an eyebrow at her shrug and the odd smile on Pietro's face.

"Sure." She sat down at his kitchen island and proceeded to eat the food that she brought for him.

"Where did you two go?"

Boo hadn't noticed that her father and Nat had returned. She glanced over at the large glass windows and noticed the darkness outside. She hadn't realized how long she and Pietro had been gone.

"We went to go get something to eat." Boo said around a mouth full of food. Pietro nodded along in agreement. Although, to be fair, Wanda thinks that he would've nodded his head along even if she said something about wanting to invade Russia or start the next World War. Her brother was done for.

Wanda noticed the large and goofy smile on her brother's face. It was pretty hard not to, as bright as it was. And he stared at the pretty, small woman dazed. She guessed that the day had went well for the two of them. She was glad that her brother was finally starting on his own road of happiness. Even though she was the oldest of the two, by a couple of minutes, Pietro had always taken the role of the big brother. Protecting her from anything that meant harm. And he had always put her happiness and well being before his own. It was time for him to finally do something that makes him happy. She only worried that things may not exactly end the way that hoped and this woman would leave her brother broken beyond repair.

Wanda would hate to have to murder the Hawk's daughter. He seemed to really love her.

But she would do it. For her brother. Anything for him.

But she didn't think that Pietro would want her to do that to the little woman he was so enamored by. He may even grow to resent her for doing anything that would hurt her.

"Together?" Clint asked, looking at his daughter, trying to read her face. But it was carefully blank. That worried Clint a bit. He didn't know why. But it did.

"Yeah." Boo shrugged.

"Hm."

"What?"

He shook his head, not looking away from his daughter.

"If you asked me—" Tony whispered to Pietro.

"I didn't." Pietro responded curtly, snapping out of his daze.

"but if you did—"

"I won't."

"Look, Speedo, I'm just trying to give you a heads up. If you plan to win over Old Brain's daughter then you might want to keep it on the down low for a bit. Big Daddy has been pretty relaxed and laid back since retirement. But that's his baby girl. His first baby girl. And in my experience, dads don't take it too lightly when someone begin to encroach upon their territory, especially of the feminine variety." Tony sounded oddly serious.

It was weird for Pietro to hear the usually eccentric man to speak so seriously to him. And he seemed to genuinely wanting to give Pietro a bit of advice. But that didn't make any since he had never been nice to the older man before. He often messed with him and pranked him because he knew that it pissed the guy off. So why was he trying to help him out now?

Tony must have read to confused look on his and said, "Calm down bullet train, I promise you I'm not trying to screw you over." He shrugged. "I'm in a pretty good mood right now and it's obvious to just about everyone in this room beside the kid and her oblivious father that you're ass over—" his eyes flicked over the boy's chest, "—whatever. Just trying to give a fellow teammate of mine a bit of advice in my area of expertise."

"But 'vy?"

He winked and patted Pietro on the shoulder.

"Let's just say I have a good idea about this one." And he walked away that with the confident swagger of his.

Pietro narrowed his eyes at the older man's back, not sure what to make of the billionaire's words. His eyes flickered up to her meet his sisters' and shook his head when he noticed her concern.

"Sir." Vision floated into the room.

Tony turned his head towards the...whatever he was.

"Ms. Barton's results are in."

Everyone in the room tensed. Vision's voice was blank of any emotion, he was almost incapable of showing any, but his face had a peculiar look. Vision looked towards Boo and tilted his head, analyzing her.

"I have never seen anything like this, Ms. Barton."

"What is it? What are the results?" Clint demanded.

Tony pulled up another screen and read through the results. His face was scrunched in concentration as his eyes hurriedly read through the logistics. His shook his slowly.

"This doesn't make any sense." he murmured to himself.

"What?" Boo asked calmly.

"According to this," Tony waved towards the screen. "You shouldn't even be alive."

Clint cursed loudly and rubbed at his face roughly. Pietro's breath left his body in one whoosh and the whole room seemed to stop breathing at the same time. No one moved an inch. Not even Vision. He seemed to sense the change in atmosphere, but he continued to look at Boo strangely. Steve gave a pitying look to Clint, whose face was buried into his hands. Natasha bit her lip roughly not knowing how to comfort her long time friend. Wanda's eyes misted over as she watched her brother's facial expression fall rapidly. He looked as though his world had come crashing down around him.

"So...whatever it is, it's terminal?" Boo said more to herself than asked.

"No." Tony replied. Everyone looked to him confused.

"Then what is it?"

"It's...I don't know. It's not a disease or an illness, or anything of that nature. It's your DNA. Your DNA isn't...human. And by these charts, your both should have collapsed _minutes_ after your birth. But it almost seems as though the very thing that is killing you, or should have killed you, is protecting you. From something."

No one said anything for a moment. Boo's mind was stuck on one thing that he said.

"Not human? If I'm not human, then what am I?"

A distant _ding_ ran throughout the room and they listened to the heavy steps that was steadily approaching. And it was clear that it was more than one person.

Thor entered the room dragging behind him a tall man draped in chains that was shackled to each limb that connected to a mask that covered the man's face. Only green eyes penetrated the mask.

"I believe that he may be able to answer your question Lady of Boo." Thor responded and he shook the arm of his captive. "Tell them." The green eyes flickered to Thor and looked to be giving him a silent _Fuck You_. Thor growled. "Stop with your games brother, I know these chains can not stop even your powers."

The chains instantly disappeared and Loki chuckled at his angry brother.

"So you've finally learned, huh, _brother_?" Loki spat.

"What is he doing here Thor?" Steve questioned drawing himself authoritatively tall and keeping a close eye on Loki. Loki only smirked at the captain.

"Heimdall informed me of your worries and I sought to try and do my own research. Hawk of Eye, I told you that your daughter was special." Thor answered.

"So why is he here?" Clint growled at Thor not looking away from the man who made his life a living hell. Loki smirked at him knowing already what he was thinking.

"Because I have the answer to the question that plagues all of your minds." His smirk widened. He disappeared only to reappear beside Marley. The Avengers collectively drew their weapons.

"I can't access his mind." Wanda snarled.

"Because you are weak, witch." Loki responded airily stepping closer to Marley.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Pietro barked at Loki appearing at his side stopping his hand that was making its way to Marley's face. But Loki only had eyes for Marley.

"Aren't you a delightful little creature. Misleadingly weak and mortal."

"Brother, enough of your games!" Thor thundered.

Loki sighed dramatically. "I am only trying to tell you what she is."

"What am I?" Marley's voice wouldn't go above a whisper. Her eyes looked pleadingly into Loki's.

"What are you not? You're everything and anything. The blood that flows through your veins...well it's the same blood that started and ended it all."

* * *

 **Okay, I am ending it here. Not that much action, but there was some definite improvement in Pietro's plans to get him a piece of Boo ;). I love the kid. Got to give it to the guy, though, he's an adorable awkward mess, but he's adorable. Can't help but to love him, you know?**

 **Anyway, as always let me know what you guys think. You all saw a different side of Nat as well, I don't want to make her too OOC, I love her hard-ass nature. It's hot ;). Besides I know that the biggest thing for you guys will probably be that small bit in the beginning.**

 **Let me know what you think about the beginning? Who do you think it is? What is the guy talking about? I'll give you a bit of a hint, the guy is a character from the Marvel Universe. Helpful, right? I know. I'm a sweetheart like that.**

 **Loki: Isn't it fun to watch them squirm?**

 **Author: I don't know...maybe we should give them a bit of a break...**

 **Loki: It is more pleasurable to watch them squirm, I promise. Their hearts race and their fleshes flush.**

 **Author: *Fans herself* Maybe for a little bit. A little squirming never hurt anyone right?**

 **Loki: *smirks* It's a most pleasurable pain, I assure you.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm bacckkk! Finally, I know it's been forever since I have updated, some longer than others. I swore to myself that I would update Never Let Go next. Especially since it is the one who I have taken the longest in updating. But I need you guys to hang in there with me. My updating will definitely be getting better and faster.**

 **I don't know if I told you guys, but I am really REALLY excited about the feedback. Over 150 follows I believe. So thanks! It may not seem like a lot to other people, but it means a lot to me. It took forever for me to gain some confidence about my work and post it up, so for me to get this kind of feedback is amazing. And the reviews are kickass, as well, I have to thank you guys for that. But without further ado...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters or names associated with the Avengers franchise or Marvel. Boo and any other OCs are mine however.**

* * *

"Enough with your riddles, Loki!" Clint aimed an arrow him.

"Kill me and you'll never know," he whispered still stroking Marley's jaw.

Marley slapped his hand away. "That's it. If you have nothing else to tell us about my...heritage, then you can leave now. I won't play into your games, whoever you are."

Loki's hands froze on her face and he removed it slowly, a devious smile creeping on his face. A smile that made her skin crawl. Pietro took a step closer to her and Loki's eyes caught his movements.

"Hm. Isn't that interesting."

"Brother..." Thor growled.

Loki waved a hand, "Okay, okay. Can't you all take a joke?"

"Not when it comes to the life of a teammates." Steve replied.

"What did you mean that her blood started and ended it all?" Tony added.

"And how can she not be human if Clint's her father? If anything, that would make her at least half-human. I may not be from this time but I can do simple math."

Loki sighed, growing bored of it all, "I can only answer Stark's question. Super Solider's question, I think, would be best left to Father Bird over there. He's been hiding a lot of secrets lately, huh?"

Loki walked over to the bar and a glass appeared in front of him. With a flick of his wrist it filled with a dark glowing liquid. He took a slow sip before continuing. "As you all know, your world has gotten much larger in the past couple of years. Or, at least your realities that you've lived in. You're being exposed to new things everyday that you didn't know existed. Aliens, Gods, and alternate dimensions. But some, whom I don't believe any of you have encountered before are some of the most powerful, and unfortunately mortal, creatures on Earth. Mutants."

"I've heard of them. They go to some fancy boarding school over in Westchester County." Tony muttered to those who still looked confused. "Mutants are humans that have the X-gene. Apparently we are all carriers, but it is only expressed in a few individuals who gets a different expression each time. Some can fly, some can control fire or water, some just have various physiological characteristics of animals. And then there are those that look like monsters."

"And when you look like a monster, you're treated like a monster." Loki took another sip of peculiar liquid. "You can only be treated like one for so long..."

Loki's eyes became distant. "Before you eventually _become_ a monster."

Natasha's mind went to Bruce.

"Of course you mortals, so afraid of what you don't understand, what you can't possibly understand, hate them. You hate and fear anything that is different and unusual. So the mutants hide themselves. A foolish few formed a team to help save innocents, yada, yada, yada. Reminds me of you all actually. Truly, someone should write a book about this shit."

"Loki, remain on topic please." Thor sighed.

Loki rolled his eyes. "There is a legend in Asgard of a mortal God that could travel between different worlds and dimensional realities. His powers were so great that he could control things with his mind, be in multiple places at once, multiple planes at once, and even control energy itself. He can sense when the fabric of reality has been tampered with and will seek to fix it, so you can call him a good guy, I guess. In the legend, it tells of him infusing his genetic data into every living being on Midgard to prevent the harvesting of your planet. You know how that goes..." Loki waved his hand around precariously.

The Avengers and Marley all looked at one another with varying levels of confusion, fear, and amusement.

Marley cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I'm grateful I guess, for this guy, you know, spreading his germs to everyone to save them. But what does this have to do with me?"

"His powers are so great that they began to destroy him. He was told he would not live to see the age of 21, because his mortal body literally could not handle powers so great in magnitude. But he did. But as time wore on and the more he used his powers, his hair turned a pure white shade, starting with a single strand." Loki brushed a curl over her shoulder and pulling out a single Silver strand.

"No one knows really of his dalliances with others. But there was once a woman whom may or may not have birthed a child of his. His mother killed her, but somehow she survived and went looking for him. But when she found him, there was a falling out. She never told him about the pregnancy and there's really no telling if the child is his or not...but who knows?" Loki shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are we done yet?" He asked Thor. The shackles appeared back on his wrist and Thor shook his head in exasperation. "Yes Loki, we are done here."

Thor looked to the rest of the Avengers, many faces too complex to get an accurate reading from. "I hope that Loki was of help to you. And Lady of Boo—"

"You can just call me Marley, Thor," Marley smiled indulgently.

He smiled and bowed his head shortly, "Of course. Lady Marley, you have a great destiny ahead of you. Do not fret, you are exactly where you are supposed to be."

Marley smiled. "Thank you Thor."

Everyone watched Thor and Loki enter the elevator and stayed silent as the doors shut behind them. Clint noticed the glittering of tears in his daughter's eyes and walked over to her. He pulled her deep into his chest, rubbing a strong hand up and down her back.

"Don't worry. We're going to fix it. I'm gonna—"

But Marley pulled away from him violently, tears loosely falling down her face. "What? You're going to do what? Didn't you hear him? Whatever I am—whatever this is inside me, it's going to kill me! YOU CAN'T STOP THAT!"

Tony slithered beside her and put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Not exactly. Wipe your face rice-cake. If you listened a tad closer you would have realized that his powers didn't start to kill him until he began using them."

Marley laughed bitterly and threw her hands up. "Great! So I just have to wait until I start using these so called 'powers' and _then_ I'm dead."

"Ve vill find the docter. He saw it first, no? Perhaps, he can figure a way fer you not to use yer powvers." Pietro spoke finally. He shrugged when the others looked at him.

Tony wagged a finger in his direction. "That's actually not a bad idea Lady Speedstick. We know where our Brucey has been hiding out. It won't be hard to track down his specific coordinates. And if worst comes to worst, we'll just find a cure to this. Whatever this is."

Marley looked at Tony's too confident face. It was hard not to smile at him, albeit barely. She felt her father's presence near her. She stepped into his embrace and breathed in the scent of his soap deeply.

Since she was a little girl his scent had always had magical soothing powers. She snorted at the thought. Magical powers. The one thing that children, and adults, wished that they had. The power to fly, freeze time, super strength, invisibility. The ability to be anyone other than who you were. To be better, stronger, more powerful. To be a hero.

The thing was, when she was little, she never had that urge. She never wanted to be a superhero because she was raised by one. He loved her and cared for her and she never once had to fear anything. But he wasn't always around. He wasn't there for all her big moments. Yeah, he made sure to be there for the biggest: first steps (captured on video by him), first day of school (she could remember it like yesterday—he cried), sixteenth birthday (she just wanted to spend the day with him), and high school graduation. But he wasn't there for her first school dance, or the day her first boyfriend broke her heart by kissing her best friend at the time. He wasn't there to help her go prom dress shopping (which she didn't go to since her father was in the hospital recovering from Budapest).

She loves him—he's her best friend in the entire world. But she never wanted to be anyone other than Marley, Clint Barton's daughter. He was a big enough super hero for the both of them. And even if he wasn't the world's deadliest archer, he was the best dad that she could ever ask for and that's what made him a hero in her eyes.

Something occurred to her causing her to slowly pull away from his embrace. She looked at her father. Her eyes searching his almond shaped brown ones questioningly.

"What?" He asked.

"You never answered his question?"

He tilted his head. "Whose question?"

"Steve's question."

She jumped at the sudden sound of Tony clapping his hands. He rubbed his hands together laughing nervously.

"Speaking of paternity, I say we go down to Big Papa's Pizzeria and stuff our faces until we can't breathe. Then we reconvene tomorrow and make a game plan."

The others in the room followed Tony onto the elevator giving Clint and Marley space. Marley hadn't moved from her spot. She stared at Clint watching him not move from his spot. She could tell he was nervous because he was way too calm. He didn't fidget, his eyes weren't looking around the room avoiding eye contact, and his breathing wasn't erratic. He seemed perfectly calm. But Marley knew her father's tells.

"Marley..."

"Just answer the question, dad. I mean, I'm not an idiot. I already know the answer, I just need to hear it from your own mouth."

Clint sighed, rubbing his thumb on the space between his eyebrows. He gestured towards Tony's couch. Marley followed his movements, sitting down across from him.

"You already know that she was the first woman that ever expressed any interest in me. I told you that."

Marley nodded her head.

"I wasn't good with talking to girls. I was shy and awkward, uncomfortable with talking to other people period. And likewise, people sensed that and tended to steer clear of me. But she just walked right up to me and started talking to me. It took me a while to push away the feelings of unease. I thought it had something to do with the fact that she was a woman. A very, very beautiful woman. And she was pregnant. She told me that her boyfriend was in trouble, and by association, so was she. He didn't know about her being pregnant so she wasn't worried about him tracking her down."

Marley's eyebrows furrowed. "Why not? If he loved her he would come looking for her regardless."

Clint shook his head. "Not the way the she explained she broke up with him. From the way I understood it, they had a really rocky relationship. I do believe that they both loved each other but sometimes love just isn't enough."

Marley shook her head as if to clear it, sending her curls all over the place. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the space between her and Clint. The space that Clint felt was getting larger and larger in the empty silence that grew.

"So...what? She asked you if you could watch me until she decided that she wanted to be a mother again?"

"That's not what happened. She never asked me if I even wanted—"

"Me." She looked him in the eyes. She ignored the hurt that flashed in his brown eyes and clenched her own at the stinging sensation she felt in the back of hers.

"Marley listen to me."

"I think that I need some space. I can't—I don't—I need... I don't know. Something. To get away from here. Away from you until I can calm down enough. I'm going to say something I'll regret if I don't leave soon."

Clint stood up quickly and followed her frantic movements to the elevator.

"You just got here Boo! You can't just leave and not tell me or anyone where you're going!" Clint could feel the fury boiling beneath his skin.

"Why? You're good at it."

Clint felt his heart shatter as he watched his daughter step onto the elevator. Her eyes, those beautiful little eyes that he had stared at so many times, were now devoid of emotion. He'd never seen her eyes that way before. It made him feel cold.

The ding of the elevator screamed in the silence. He gazed unseeingly at the stainless steel doors shut.

* * *

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had been up for 34 hours straight.

He stared unseeingly at the sporadic glowing lights on the screen. It was only a matter of time before they would backtrack the girl to him. He was foolish and uncareful. Up until this very moment he had been extremely careful about every step he took.

What that witch did to him was the lowest moment in his life. Getting inside his head and unleashing the most primitive part of the beast in him scared him. And he wasn't an easily scared man.

But the worst of it wasn't even the people he killed or the buildings he destroyed. No. It was Natasha. She had opened up to him and given a part of herself to him that he knew she did not give often or without care. But she had given it to him. And he took and crushed in his hands before pounding it into the earth all because of his insecurities. He had seen that little girl in her, afraid and unsure, but hopeful. And he very well killed that little girl. How could he go back and face her now? How could he face any of them?

"You're wrong you know." A familiar voice behind spoke.

His spine stiffened and he sucked in a breath.

"You're not a monster. Sure you turn into something incredibly deadly when you let your emotions go, but so does everyone else. And we don't hate you. Not even Romanov."

Bruce released an uneven breath and laughed shortly.

"You're THE Captain America. People hail you for your kindness and loyalty. Why should I believe a word you say?"

"Because I am also honest." Steve walked around Bruce's desk to look him in the eyes. "Bruce, you had no control over yourself. Wanda, she—"

"Only showed the rest of you my true colors."

"No! She used what you were most afraid of—most afraid of becoming—against you. She wanted to break us apart because of some vendetta she had against Stark. Not that it may mean anything to you but she would like to apologize formally and in person."

Bruce scoffed. "I don't want her apology." Bruce stood up and pushed roughly against the chair he sat in. "Is her apology going to bring back that city I destroyed? Will it take me back to that day and make me strong enough to resist my true nature? Or how about the people I killed in that rage? Will it bring them back?" Bruce slowly walked towards Steve.

Steve sensing danger unconsciously tensed, his body preparing for a fight.

"Will her apology write to all the mothers and fathers whose children I murdered? Or vice versa? NO! HER APOLOGY WON'T CHANGE A DAMN THING. AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE SORRY'S DON'T TURN BACK TIME. SORRY'S DON'T RAISE THE DEAD. AND SORRY'S ARE NOT ALWAYS ENOUGH."

Steve noticed Bruce's outline shivering minutely. A green tinge made it's way around the irises of Bruce's eyes. "Bruce, I'm going to need you to calm down."

"Yeah. You are going to need that. Because you know what you don't need? Me. Me around you and Tony, and that witch and—"

"Natasha?"

Bruce visibly faltered. He took a shaky step back.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat.

"Natasha isn't angry with you Bruce."

Bruce turned with his back facing Steve and snorted. Steve backtracked.

"Okay, so Natasha is a bit angry with you. But you can't really fault her for that. But most of all she's scared. Not _of_ you, but _for_ you. No one knew where you ran off to. While we know you can handle yourself, we just didn't know how well you would fare mentally. What happened took something from all of us. It took us to a place none of us want to ever revisit. But that's life. Life doesn't always keep you standing straight up. It knocks you down. Often. And the falls aren't always cushioned. But the important part is that we don't stay down. We get back up and we fight for what we want. For a better life, for us and the people we care about. For the people who deserve it."

Steve put a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"You may not believe that you deserve a better life, but I know you can think of at least one person who does."

The large tent was quiet for a moment, besides the small beeping on the computer.

"Is that the same speech you gave to your soldiers Captain?" Bruce joked. His voice sounded less strained this time.

Steve chuckled. "No, I keep that one on special reserve for my friends, Banner."

* * *

 **Oh the feels in this chapter. Sorry if I made it heavy for everyone. I tried to channel every Spanish novellas my roommate watches into this—minus the dramatic flares. So Bruce is back in play, you know more about what's going on with Marley, and Clint is suspicious of Marley and Pietro. I think I covered the recap.**

 **I know there are going to be questions about the backstory related to Marley's condition so don't be afraid to leave in the review or PM directly, I'll answer as soon as possible, and if there are enough I'll just put in the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Oh-I have a Beta now who will be editing my work to make sure there is no errors anywhere, so fingers crossed. But I just wish you guys could see the comments she leave when she edits. She's hilarious.**

 **But you guys know what to do with that review button at the bottom.**


End file.
